Assassin!
by metforce
Summary: Six Titans vie for two of the most coveted tickets in town. What game and team shall reign supreme? Cast: Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, Starfire and Terra. Rated for language. Finally finished 11042007!
1. Chapter 1

**Assassin!**

Six Titans vie for two of the most coveted tickets in town. What game and team shall reign supreme? Cast: Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, Starfire and Terra. Finally finished 11/4/07.

**Chapter I: Mail Call**

"Mail Call!" Cyborg announced as he entered the main room. He smiled to himself as he looked up. Mail time was his most favorite time of the day, after breakfast, lunch and dinner of course. The Tower couples were engaged in a four-way game of smash brothers. Raven was curled up on the other end of the sectional with a book.

"What did we get today?" Robin asked as he quickly hit the pause button. The other players rubbed their eyes and blinked as they tried to get their eyes focused.

"Let's see," Cyborg said as he looked down at the stack of letters, envelopes and small packages. "Heaviest things first; Raven, your book order came." Cyborg struggled to separate the box from the other mail. He fumbled with it until it slipped out of his hands along with a large envelop.

"Here, let me help," Raven replied. She grasped the box with her powers and levitated to herself. She quickly ripped it open and extracted her book.

"Thanks Raven," Cyborg said as he began sorting through the remaining mail.

"What did you get Raven?" Terra asked.

"One of the Anne Rice books I haven't read yet."

"Dibs when you're done?" Terra inquired.

"Sure," Raven replied with a smile as she broke open the book and began reading the sleeve jacket.

"That stuff is just freaky," Beast Boy commented as he shook his head.

"You want it after me?" Terra replied as she lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"No way," Beast Boy responded.

"I'll tie you up and read it to you the next time the lights go out," Terra prodded him.

"All right you two, pipe down," Cyborg interrupted. "Ok, this stack's for Starfire," he walked over and handed her a large stack of letters. "Looks like you win today's fan mail contest."

"What do all those people send you anyway?" Robin asked curiously.

"Mostly requests for my picture, a phone call or a date," Starfire answered with a sly smile.

"DATE?!" Robin cried in exasperation. "Gimmi that!" He quickly leaned over and tried to grab the stack of letters from her.

"It is impolite to read other's mail," Starfire replied as she leaned away and shielded her letters from him.

"Robin," Cyborg spoke up putting a halt to Robin and Starfire's mock wrestling match, "here's your mail."

Robin looked up, took his stack and glanced over to Starfire with a smile. "…dates," he said under his breath as he began sorting through his mail.

Cyborg looked through the remaining letters and claimed his.

"Anything for me?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Let's see," Cyborg looked through what was left. "Oh, here's one." He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Beast Boy.

"Cool, finally some fan mail!" Beast Boy reached out and took the letter. He turned it over and examined the front. His face quickly curled up in a scowl. "Hey wait a minute, this says resident!"

"Yup, it's the coupon clipper," Cyborg said with a slight laugh. "Open it up, there might be a good deal on maid service to clean up your room."

"Ha, ha, very funny, NOT!" Beast Boy said in disgust. He leaned over and flung the letter towards the nearest trash can. It spun out of control and hit the wall then fluttered to the floor.

"Hey I didn't get anything either," Terra tried to reconcile him.

Beast Boy sighed and slouched back in the couch as he watched the others sort through their mail. "Yea, but you haven't been here as long as me. I never get anything interesting."

"You can have the electric bill if you want," Cyborg replied. He let out a small laugh as he saw Beast Boy fold his arms across his chest and glare.

"I'll write you a letter if that will make you feel better," Terra offered. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a conciliatory hug.

"What's in the envelope?" Raven asked. She noticed it had fallen from Cyborg's hand earlier and had thus far escaped his attention.

"Let's find out," Cyborg leaned over and picked it up off the floor. "It's addressed to all of us."

"Well, open it up," Beast Boy said.

"Ok, keep your shirt on," Cyborg replied. He turned the envelope on its side and tore the flap open. A letter and two tickets slid out when he turned it over. Cyborg pulled out the letter and read it to the others.

"Congratulations you are cordially invited to attend the premier of the Traveling Thespian's production of Phantom of the Opera. Enclosed are two tickets to attend the premier as our special guests. Limo ride to and from the event provided by Happy Time Limo Services."

"THPFFTT," Beast Boy replied as he pinched his nose to leave no doubt what his opinion was.

"Well, sounds like someone doesn't appreciate fine art," Terra replied as she lightly shoved him in disgust.

"I'll pass on that one too," Robin commented as he went back to his mail. "You girls can fight over that dog."

"All right who wants to go," Terra looked over to Starfire.

"A premier and limo ride sound most wonderful," Starfire replied.

"Looks like it's a date," Terra replied

"I wouldn't mind going," Raven unexpectedly chimed in.

The others' eyes suddenly focused on Raven making her squirm from the unwanted attention. "What? I just said I was interested, that's all."

"You can go Raven," Terra interrupted the others' stares. "You've been here longer than me anyway."

"I will let you go if you really desire to," Starfire added not wanting to seem too greedy.

"Girls," Beast Boy blurted out in disgust.

"Shut up," Terra scolded him. "Just because we don't fight over every little thing around here like you barbarians!"

"Yup," Beast Boy said proudly. "Real men fight over everything!"

"OOO, I'M IN, I'M IN!" Cyborg suddenly shouted. He had been quietly studying the letter while the others were talking.

The remaining Titans looked curiously at their suddenly animated friend. "Mind explaining the sudden change of heart," Robin asked.

"Listen," Cyborg pointed to a spot on the letter and began reading aloud once more. "As part of this offer we invite you to Chef Challenge prior to the show. Guests will choose the ingredients and participate in the final judging. Champion chef Suki Hakara will face off against the city's finest chef in an all out cook off," Cyborg halted briefly to take a breath. "Man there's no way I'm missing this even if I have to sit through six hours of lousy Broadway tunes."

"If there's food involved count me in too," Beast Boy added.

"Great, now we've got five people vying for two seats," Terra interjected.

"Make that six," Robin spoke up.

"What?" Beast Boy said in exasperation. "I thought you weren't interested!"

"I'm really not," Robin said with a smirk.

"Then why are you in?" Terra asked.

"The competition mainly," Robin explained. "I just can't pass up an opportunity to kick all your butts."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Let the Games Begin**

"It seems we are at an impasse," Starfire commented. "How shall we decide who goes?"

"Sounds like we're going to need some kind of game," Cyborg said as he scratched his head.

"Why do we have to fight over this?" Raven spoke up. "Why can't we just draw names?"

"All in favor say aye," Robin said as he polled the group.

"Aye," Raven's lone voice called out.

"Nays?"

All of the other's replied in unison.

"Any other suggestions?" Robin asked the others. He saw Raven slouch in the couch when she heard the results.

"How about a high-stakes game of poker?" Cyborg suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Robin said. "All in favor?"

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin called out "Aye".

"All opposed?"

Raven and Terra called out "Nay". Starfire looked on unsure how to answer.

"Starfire, do you even know how to play poker?" Raven gently asked. She shook her head no. "Do you think you would have a fair chance?"

"No, I guess not," she replied as she looked down. "I will reluctantly vote no." She didn't like voting against Robin.

"Tie vote," Robin announced. "Any one else have a suggestion?"

"How about a game of Volleyball?" Beast Boy offered. "Guys versus girls: winner take all."

"That won't work," Raven quickly chided him. "There are three people on a team and only two tickets."

"Well it's better than your lame idea," Beast Boy countered. Raven glared at him after his comment.

"In school we played this game called assassin," Terra spoke up cautiously.

"I like the sound of that," Robin replied. "How does it work?"

"Well, each person was given a name of someone else and they had to make the 'hit' before anyone else got them. We used water pistols," Terra explained.

"We're going to have to make some rule changes to make it work," Robin replied.

"We could split off into pairs; one person could be the hit man and the other could be the designated 'hitee'," Terra offered.

"I don't think any of us are going to be able to hit each other with water pistols," Cyborg said.

"We should have one person on each team have to defend something," Robin spoke up as he tried to think of something that would work.

"How about something fragile; like an egg?" Cyborg suggested. "The defender would have to keep the egg from being broken by the assassin. The last team with an unbroken egg wins the tickets."

"That sounds like it would work," Robin replied. "All in favor say Aye."

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin and Terra said "aye".

"All opposed, say nay."

Raven's lone voice responded. The others looked at Starfire who looked confused.

"I'm not sure if I like the idea of assassinating one of my friends," Starfire said gently.

"We're not killing each other," Robin tried to explain to her. "It's just a game." Starfire remained silent.

"Ok, the final vote is four in favor, one against and one abstention," Robin announced.

"You gotta love democracy," Cyborg commented with a slight laugh.

"Terra's on my team," Beast Boy blurted out as he quickly grabbed Terra's arm and pulled her towards him. She giggled fiercely then wrapped her arms around him.

Starfire smiled and took her place next to Robin.

"We should draw lots," Cyborg said in mild protest.

"What's the matter," Beast Boy replied. "Don't want to be stuck on Raven's team?"

"No," Cyborg quickly countered. He could feel Raven's cold stare fall on him. "It will make it fairer if the teams were randomly selected. Besides it would build on our teamwork skills."

"All right," Robin said. He looked over and saw a disappointed expression wash across Starfire's face. "We'll draw lots. Each girl will be paired up with one of the guys." Robin turned towards Starfire and smiled. A more hopeful look appeared on her face.

Cyborg pulled out a pen and some strips of paper. He wrote each of the boy's names on them, folded them several times then deposited them into one of his hats. He walked over to Terra and held the hat above her head so she couldn't see into it. "Will you do the honors?"

Terra reached up, grabbed a piece of paper from the hat then pulled it out and slowly opened it. "I've got Robin." She could see Starfire slouch in disappointment.

Cyborb walked over to Starfire and smiled to her. "Perk up young lady. I'm sure you'll pick a winner." He held the hat over her head.

Starfire drew in a long breath then reached up to pull a paper out of the hat. She gently unfolded it and dully announced her partner. "Cyborg."

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other in shock. The others tried desperately to keep from snickering.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Ground Rules**

"Ok, the teams are set," Cyborg said as he walked over to the frig and pulled out a carton of eggs. "Who are the egg holders?"

"I'll take our team's egg," Robin quickly said as he stepped forward and claimed an egg from the carton. Terra looked at him with a slightly exasperated look. Though she knew she was last on the seniority list she would have at least liked to have had a say in their team's selection. She remained quiet not wanting to make a scene.

"Beast Boy," Cyborg called out as he reached for an egg. "THINK FAST!" He tossed it at his startled friend. Beast Boy shrieked as the egg glanced off his hand, hit his chest then fell on the floor and broke.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Beast Boy shouted as he looked down and inspected his shirt for any egg spattering. He looked up and scowled at his friend. "You're lucky that didn't break on me."

Cyborg chuckled. "Or what?"

"I don't know, but you're lucky anyway."

"I think I'd better handle the egg for our team," Raven said in a disgusted voice. She gently lifted an egg out of the carton and levitated it into her hand as she glared at her partner.

"Fine with me," Beast Boy commented dryly. "That gives me a chance to get you back Cyborg," he said with a sly grin.

"How do you know I'll be an egg carrier?" Cyborg said with a broad grin.

"Chicken," Beast Boy countered.

"That's it," Cyborg reached down and took an egg. "Starfire, you don't mind if I take the egg for our group, do you?"

"No," Starfire said distantly.

"You'll never catch me green boy," Cyborg held up his egg mockingly.

"I'm gonna smash that thing right between your eyes," Beast Boy shot back.

"All right you two," Robin interrupted. "We need some ground rules for this contest."

"Like what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Like a time limit and an area of operation," Robin explained.

"How about a twenty-four hour limit," Cyborg suggested.

"Sounds good," Terra commented. "We have to stay inside the city limits; no dimension hopping." Terra turned to Raven and smiled at her friend.

"Wouldn't think of it," Raven replied.

"That could put a crimp on our time limit," Cyborg commented. "The city is still a pretty big place."

"Not big enough to hide your clumsy frame," Beast Boy called out.

"I think I've got a solution to that," Robin interrupted. "After the first couple of hours we could have the communicators put out the position of the egg holders. Just a brief blip, like once every half hour or so so everyone can see where they are. We can reduce the interval as time runs out."

"That sounds good," Cyborg replied. "Everyone has to keep their communicators on during the contest."

"Great," Beast Boy said. "That way everyone can hear you scream when I smash your egg Cyborg."

"Boy," Cyborg countered. "You won't get within a mile from me during this whole contest."

"I say we all get an hour reprieve before we start," Robin spoke up interrupting Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Any other ground rules?"

"We should mark each of the eggs to keep from cheating," Terra replied.

"Ok, everyone mark your eggs," Cyborg said. "Here Starfire, you can mark ours." Cyborg handed the egg to Starfire hoping this would cheer her up. She had remained quiet throughout the proceedings.

Starfire took the egg and a marker that Cyborg handed her. She looked down and quickly sketched a face on it and smiled at her creation. Starfire recapped the marker and handed the egg back to Cyborg.

"Aw, that's cute," Cyborg smiled as he looked at the simple but elegant face she had quickly sketched on the egg. He was actually kind of impressed with Starfire's drawing skills. When he looked up he saw Starfire smile in appreciation.

"Let's see what everyone came up with," Cyborg turned to the others. The Titans huddled together to inspect each other's work. Robin had etched some oriental symbol on his egg. Raven had marked her egg with two rough circles with dots for eyes and a crooked line for a mouth.

Beast Boy began to chuckle at Raven's primitive attempt at drawing a face. The others turned to him as he tried his best to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"What's so funny," Raven scowled at her partner. She looked at her egg and frowned at her lack of artistic skills.

"Sorry," Beast Boy burst out laughing. "That face is just too much."

"Up yours," Raven whispered under her breath seething in anger.

"All right let's get started," Cyborg quickly interrupted. If he didn't get these two separated he was sure Raven was going to eliminate her group right then and there on Beast Boy's face. "An hour reprieve and then it's every group for themselves. May the best team win."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Robin's Hideout**

Terra and Robin made their way across the city as the sun began to sink towards the horizon. Terra kept her concentration levitating the large rock they had hopped on outside the Tower. Robin sat perched along the edge calmly looking over the ground below him.

"Put us down by that building," Robin said in a loud unconcerned voice.

Terra looked up and thought she spotted the building Robin was talking about. She was slightly annoyed with him. He hadn't really said a word to her other than telling her what to do. No questions on strategy or what she thought they should do. Terra knew she was the newest member of the team and she didn't really expect to be asked her opinions but she was getting highly agitated with Robin's haughty attitude.

"No Terra, the building on the right," Robin corrected her.

Terra spied another building and guided them towards it.

"Your other right," Robin said again as he looked at her with a slight smirk.

"Sorry," Terra said softly to him. She turned them towards a large warehouse building. "This one?" she asked in slight frustration.

"That's it. Set us down by the back side," Robin said as he pushed himself up to his feet.

Terra gently guided their rock to the place Robin told her to go. He jumped off just as she was about to land them gently on the ground.

"Come on let's go," Robin called back to her. He quickly ran towards a large graffiti covered dock door.

"What's the fricken hurry," Terra said to herself. She reluctantly followed their self appointed leader. Beast Boy was right; Robin had an annoying habit of assuming everyone would follow him. Terra caught up to him as he fumbled for something in his utility belt. She watched as he pulled out what looked like an over-sized key. Robin slid this into a slot then sighed in disappointment.

"Powers out again," he said dully then fumbled for something else. Robin pulled out what looked like an oversized battery. He ran a couple of wires to the key panel. A small green light came on and the door began to slowly roll up. It stopped a couple of feet off the ground. Robin quickly removed the wires and pulled out the key.

"Come on, we've got to crawl under the door." Terra watched as Robin scurried towards the opening then rolled into the darkness.

Terra took deep breath then followed after her team mate. She stood up in the dark space. The door suddenly slid shut plunging her into darkness.

"Robin?" she called out. A bright light suddenly flashed in her eyes.

"Right here," Robin's voice called out.

"I figured that," Terra said in disgust as she raised her hand to shield her eyes from the annoying light. "Can you please shine that light someplace else?" A funny thought immediately passed through her mind.

"Sorry," Robin's voice echoed in the dark space. "Can you come over here and hold this for a second."

Terra walked over and took the flash light from him. Robin quickly took the key out of the slot and removed the battery wires. He turned and smiled to her.

"I'm sorry the power's out," he explained. "The transients must have been in here again."

"What do you mean?" Terra asked as she passed the light back to him.

"Someone must have come in here and stripped the electric wires out again," Robin explained as he began walking through the derelict space.

"Couldn't they kill themselves doing that?" she asked as she followed Robin. The room had a musty oily smell to it. Robin's light only illuminated a small portion of the immense room reflecting off several large pools of water.

"Yea," Robin replied. "The price of copper has gone up. I guess if you're strung out on drugs you'll do anything to get your next fix." Robin paused for a moment then continued on as he walked towards the other end of the building. "Watch out for the pools of water. Don't step in them; some of them are twenty feet deep."

Terra looked at the water with a sudden foreboding. "Is this place yours?"

"Not really," Robin continued as he came to a large metallic door. He pulled out the battery, strung the wires to another panel on the wall. There was a click and a slight groan of a motor. The door slowly swiveled to the side exposing a pitch-black room. "This used to be a government research lab. This room is lead shielded; they used to do research on radioactive materials. The door weighs ten tons but is balanced so that a four horse-powered motor can open it. Cool, huh?" Terra could see Robin smile in the darkness.

"What's in here?" Terra asked as she and Robin entered the room.

"Give me a second and I'll show you," Robin said as he put down the light and walked over to one side of the room. She watched as he bent over something, flicked a couple of switches and pulled back quickly. A generator sputtered to life. Robin stood up and hit a couple of more switches and light suddenly flooded the room. Terra looked over what appeared to be some type of lab with several computer consuls. She looked over at Robin who smiled with pride. "Welcome to RL2."

"RL2?" Terra asked cautiously.

"Yea," Robin said as he walked over and took a seat at one of the terminals. He reached down and flicked on a power strip allowing the computer to come to life. "Robin's lair two," he explained as he leaned back in his chair and watched his system boot up.

"Robin's lair two?" Terra asked in disbelief. He had never mentioned to these bases to the other Titans. "You mean you have more than one?"

"Maybe," Robin responded as he began to work the keyboard.

Terra snarled to herself in disgust. "Why haven't you told the others?"

"They never asked," he replied. "I was working this city before I joined the Titans. Where was I supposed to live and work?"

Terra thought over Robin's explanation for a moment. "All right, I can see your point, but why haven't you told the others?"

Robin paused for a moment then swiveled his chair to face his partner. "I don't know. I guess it just wasn't important."

"You mean the others weren't important enough to tell," Terra countered. She understood keeping secrets but this one only made her angry.

Robin scowled at his accuser and folded his arms across his chest. Terra responded with an equally serious glare and put her hands on her hips as an awkward silence passed between them.

"I told you didn't I?" Robin finally spoke up breaking the silence.

"Only when you had to," Terra seethed. "If you had your way I wouldn't even be with the Titans." A surge of remorse coursed through Terra. She hadn't meant to say that.

Robin's eyes lit up in astonishment. He didn't expect this attack on him.

"I'm sorry Robin," Terra quickly said before Robin could reply. "I didn't mean to say that." She looked down ashamed that she had lost her temper.

"Who told you that?" Robin asked firmly.

"No one really," Terra said in a soft voice. "I kind of figured it out on my own. Beast Boy said the vote was close, but he didn't say who voted for or against me. I figured Beast Boy and Raven said yes, and you know Starfire can't say no to anyone. So that left you and Cyborg in the other camp."

Robin leaned back in his chair as he considered what Terra had said. He was kind of surprised that she had figured it out on her own. "You're right," he finally acknowledged. "But that's past history; you're part of the team now. I won't treat you any different than the others."

Terra looked back into Robin's eyes. "That's the problem. You're always so condescending."

"What do you mean?" Robin countered.

"Like this competition," Terra continued. "Telling the others you were only interested in kicking our butts and not asking me whether I wanted to be the assassin or the defender."

"I had my reasons," Robin said coldly.

Terra waited for a second hoping Robin would elaborate. Nothing followed. "See this is what I mean. Would you mind letting me know why?"

Robin sighed. Why did everyone always question his decisions? This was one of the reasons why he preferred to work alone; just another habit he had picked up from his benefactor. "Well, let's see. You've only been here a couple of months. How familiar are you with the city?" Terra shrugged her shoulders. "Right. I know this city as well as anyone. Figured I would have an easier time hiding from the others; you'd be lost inside ten minutes."

Terra continued to glare at him; he was right of course and that's why it was absolutely annoying. "Ok, you're right. But next time please ask."

"It would be easier if you just did what I said," Robin replied.

Terra growled in frustration. "What is it with you?"

"Look, I don't have any super powers to fall back on. All I've got is what's going on upstairs," Robin tapped his head to emphasize his point.

"That big head of yours is what gets you in trouble," Terra quickly countered. "Not everything is a competition you know. It gets annoying after awhile."

Robin looked down in frustration. He always felt at a disadvantage with the rest of the Titans. They each had their own powers while he had to rely on gadgets and his mind. It took all his resources to keep up with them. "You're beginning to make me wish I had twisted Starfire's arm to keep you out," he said in a low voice.

Terra looked down in disgust. "Look, I'm sorry I blew up at you." She looked into Robin's glaring eyes. They softened after a few silent seconds.

"It's ok," Robin finally replied. "It takes awhile to build teamwork. I guess Cyborg was right; we needed to mix the teams up a bit."

"Well, you could have acted a little more disappointed that Starfire wasn't on your team," Terra said as she tried to gauge Robin's response.

"She's a big girl," Robin replied in an unconcerned voice as he turned and began typing on the keyboard again. "Besides her and Cyborg get along great; their team will be hard to beat."

Terra scowled behind Robin's back. "You say that like it's no big deal. Do you have any idea how much Starfire cares for you? "

Robin stopped typing and swiveled back to face Terra. "I've been told that she likes me a lot." He was a bit annoyed with Terra prying into his private life.

"No Robin," Terra mildly corrected him, "she thinks the world of you."

Robin looked down unable to keep eye contact with Terra. He knew Starfire cared deeply for him. There was always that doubt that he would never be able to match her devotion. Was he being fair to her?

"I think we're getting off on the wrong foot", Terra said in a low voice. "I'm sorry."

Robin remained quiet for a moment. Terra was convinced she would never gain his trust. "That's ok," Robin finally replied. "I guess I can be a bit cold sometimes." Robin looked down at the floor and folded his arms across his chest again.

Terra sighed for a moment. She had to learn to control her temper and to work with the other Titans if she ever expected to gain their trust. She strolled over to Robin's chair, knelt down and lightly swiveled it so he was facing her.

"You're not cold," Terra said to him in a voice just above a whisper. "Somewhere buried in that tough exterior is a person who cares deeply for his friends."

Robin looked up into Terra's deep blue eyes as stands of her hair fell across her face. A brief smile passed between them.

"Look," Terra continued. "I don't expect you to trust me at the moment; I know I've done a lot of things in the past that would make you wary of me. But I'm willing to try and earn your trust. It's definitely something I want." Terra paused briefly before she continued. "You have something special in Starfire. I know you know that. Just tell her how you feel once in awhile; she's not a mind reader you know."

Robin nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ok," Terra continued. "What did you want to show me?"

Robin swiveled his chair back to the consul. "Here some maps of the city," Robin began. "I wanted to help you lay out the best search pattern to find the others. There's a lot of ground to cover, but I think we can work out a good plan." Robin glanced over his shoulder at Terra as the screen began to roll through several maps of the city.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: Meanwhile at the Tower **

Cyborg hummed to himself as he scanned one of his favorite cook books. There were so many choices to consider for the cooking contest. He and Starfire would get to choose whatever ingredients they wanted. This was going to be great!

They were a lock to win the contest. In Cyborg's mind he and Starfire were the best team in the competition. While Robin probably knew the city as well as anyone, Terra was the seeker and he was sure she would be hopelessly lost inside ten minutes and there was no chance Robin would give her one of his gadgets to help her since he really didn't trust Terra any further than he could throw her. That left BB. Cyborg knew him too well to let him catch him off guard. Not to mention Raven wouldn't last two minutes with him. Hell, she'd probably smash their egg on his face before the first hour was up. Cyborg snickered to himself.

"Why are you laughing," Starfire's gloomy voice interrupted Cyborg's happy train of thought.

Cyborg looked up and noticed she was sitting at the dining table with her face firmly planted in her hands. She looked terrible, definitely not herself. Cyborg was good at picking up on his friend's visual cues, something he had always been able to do with just about anyone. He knew his partner was a creature of emotions, more so than any of the other Titans.

"Just thinking of what BB and Raven are probably doing right now," Cyborg replied in a light tone. "There's no way those two are gonna work well together." He began to laugh to emphasize his point.

Starfire grunted lightly in acknowledgement then looked back down at the table.

Cyborg examined his partner's muted reaction. Something was definitely off with her if he couldn't get her to laugh at the thought of BB and Raven trying to work together. "What do you think Terra and Robin are up too?" he casually asked as he turned his attention back to his cook book.

The sound of splintering wood filled the room as Starfire screamed in rage. Cyborg jumped at the sudden noise. He looked up and saw his partner standing over the remains of the dining room table with her clenched fists riveted to her sides and glowing green eyes filled with anger. "Why did you make us change partners," she snarled glaring at him.

Cyborg stood silently as he watched Starfire's chest heave. He waited for her breathing to settle down a bit. Once this happened Starfire looked down and inspected the shattered table. Cyborg saw the glow in her eyes fade and her body relax. "I am sorry for destroying the table," she said in a remorseful voice.

"That's ok," Cyborg calmly replied. "I'll fix it later. You all right now?" he asked cautiously. He knew tapping Starfire's anger was more dangerous than going in Raven's room without permission.

"No," she answered dully as her eyes began to glisten. "Why did you make us change partners?' she asked once again in a sad voice.

Cyborg drew a deep breath before he answered. He was going to have to be very careful with his reply. "Promise me you won't take this personally," he asked cautiously. "It's not that I don't like being with Raven, but I really don't get to hang out with the rest of you since," Cyborg paused for a moment; he hated complaining but this was truly how he felt. "Since the rest of you started dating; I've kinda felt left out."

Starfire cocked her head to the side as she considered her friend's comment. "Is Raven not capable of hanging?" she asked curiously.

Cyborg laughed lightly; whether Starfire knew it or not she had the uncanny ability to derail a serious conversation in no time. "No, she's as good to hang out with as the rest of you, I guess."

Starfire smiled lightly. She was genuinely happy there were no ill feeling between her other friends. "Maybe you two should date also?"

The smile on Cyborg's face faded immediately. While that possibility seemed logical, in Cyborg's mind Raven had no romantic feelings towards anyone. Romance was, in all probability, something she would always deny herself the pleasure of having.

"I don't think that's possible," Cyborg dully replied.

An awkward moment of silence filled the room as each of them became consumed in their own thoughts.

"Maybe I should stop hanging out with Robin," Starfire said gloomily.

Cyborg looked up in shock at her comment. "What do you mean?"

Starfire drew in a deep breath. "He does not express any desire to hang out with me," she coldly explained.

"Wait a minute," Cyborg said. "Are you talking about breaking up with Robin?" He looked into her eyes to gauge how serious she was.

"Yes," she replied.

"Why would you want to do that?" Cyborg asked in exasperation. Their conversation had suddenly hit a critical point. Starfire looked down and held her hands nervously in front of her.

"I do not want to cease our relationship," she said in a voice just above a whisper. "I think he does." Deep sorrow consumed her.

"Why do you think that," Cyborg gently prodded her.

There was a brief moment of silence before Starfire looked up into Cyborg'e eyes. "I just do not think he wishes to be with me," she answered. Starfire paused to gather herself before she continued. "On Tamarania, couples show complete devotion to one another often spending months alone before being joined. Robin does not seem to want to be with me. Maybe he does find my form attractive."

Cyborg began to laugh at his partner's last comment; if she only knew what Robin thought of her "form". He quickly halted laughing when he saw Starfire frown in disapproval. "I'm sorry," he tried to say in his most serious voice. "The last part got me."

"What do you mean?" she asked in a hurt voice. "Am I not attractive?"

"Hell yea!" Cyborg blurted out. He saw Starfire look down and blush at his sudden response. "I mean that in a good way," he quickly countered trying to qualify his comment. "I'll let you in on a little secret if you promise not to tell Robin."

Starfire looked up hopefully and nodded her head indicating she would do as requested.

"Remember when you, Robin, BB and Terra went on that double date?" he asked. Starfire nodded again. "Well when the rest of you were racing at Sal's, Robin told me he couldn't believe how great you looked after Kitten soaked you and Terra at Blue." He paused for a moment to let his comment sink in; Starfire's eyes told him a ray of hope had crept back into her soul. "He likes you; he's just one of those Earth men who have trouble expressing themselves, that's all," he tried to explain. "Be patient, he'll let you know how he feels."

Starfire thought about her friend's comment. She looked into his eyes trying to gauge his truthfulness. She evidently still had many Earth dating customs to learn. A smile slowly crept over her face. "Thank you Cyborg," she gently said. Starfire flew over the remains of the table and hugged her friend fiercely. She desperately tried to fight back her tears; if only she could truly believe her friend's kind words.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter IV: Graveyard Shift **

Raven floated above the grave stones. She was desperately trying to find her center but her partner seemed hell bent on keeping her off kilter. Her choice of staging area was supposed to keep her partner anxious and quiet. Raven could feel Beast Boy's anxiety but unfortunately it didn't keep his fat trap shut.

"Raven?" Beast Boy's gravelly voice interrupted her for the umpteenth time.

Raven groaned in annoyance then opened her eyes. "What is it this time?" she asked.

Beast Boy looked at his partner's glaring eyes. "Um, I forgot what I was going to ask," he said in a defeated voice.

"Would you PLEASE be quiet for five minutes so I can concentrate," Raven begged him. She closed her eyes and resumed her meditation.

"Why are we in this graveyard," Beast Boy's voice interrupted once again.

Raven sighed, opened her eyes then rubbed her temple. She could feel a nice tension head ache building in her. Their hour reprieve could not end soon enough. She grabbed their egg that was floating in front of her then relaxed and gently landed on the unkempt grass beneath her. It was pointless to try and meditate any further.

Beast Boy gasped in horror. "What's the matter now," she said in annoyance.

"You're standing on someone's grave," Beast Boy explained. "That's disrespectful. Aren't you afraid the spirits will be angered?"

Raven casually looked at the gravestone and smiled to herself. This person was long gone; there probably wasn't any part of them remaining for her to tread on anyway. She casually stepped away from the gravestone. "There, does that make you feel any better?"

"What's with you anyway?!" Beast Boy asked in exasperation. She had been nothing but mean to him the whole time they had been alone. "You took us here on purpose. You know I don't like graveyards."

"And why's that?" Raven asked with a smirk.

Beast Boy exploded. "You're a f-ing cruel person, you know that? You know I don't like grave yards after we fought Gregory. This place just brings back too many memories…" His voice trailed off as anger, fear and misery washed over him.

Raven could feel deep sadness well up in her partner. "That's not why we're here," she explained.

"Yes it is," Beast Boy dully countered. "You thought I'd be so freaked out thinking about Gregory," he paused as he tried to push through the next part, "and my parents that I'd shut up and leave you alone." He glared at Raven awaiting her response.

Raven stood dumbstruck, though she tried hard not to let her face show any reaction. A feeling of remorse slowly spread through her. Their confrontation with the necromancer had barely passed through her mind; he was ancient history to her. But Beast Boy seemed to remember him all too well. Maybe he still felt Gregory had actually established a connection between him and Beast Boy's long dead parents. She knew better. Connections between the deceased and the living were fleeting if they ever happened at all.

"There's nothing to be afraid of here," Raven started.

"I'm not afraid," Beast Boy said sternly interrupting his partner before she could finish.

Raven glared at Beast Boy for a moment. "As I was saying, there's nothing here to be afraid of. All the people in this section of the graveyard turned to dust long ago," she explained.

Beast Boy looked at her curiously, "How do you know that?"

"This is the oldest section of the graveyard," Raven replied.

Beast Boy looked over at the nearest marker and checked the dates. "Hey, you're right. These people have been dead for almost a hundred years." Beast Boy looked up as a sudden smile washed over his face; any anger had quickly vanished. "You've got good eyes."

"I didn't look at the dates on the markers," Raven replied.

"Then how did you know?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"You can tell by the markers themselves." Raven raised and pointed her finger at several of the grave stones around them.

Beast Boy glanced around but didn't notice anything unusual about them. "I don't get it."

That was the problem with Beast Boy; he never got anything without a long explanation. Raven hated explaining things to people. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for a long drawn out discussion. "You see that obelisk?"

"Obelisk?"

Raven sighed in frustration. "The pointy stone shaped like the Washington Monument." She waited for Beast Boy to nod in approval indicating that he understood before she continued. "Well, lots of rich people used them as grave markers in the 18th and early 19th centuries. That was when Egyptology became a fad. Everyone wanted to emulate the ancient Egyptians so they chose obelisk's for grave markers."

"That's weird," Beast Boy said in slight amusement.

"Death is not weird, a lot of people spend a lot of time thinking about it," Raven countered.

"Too much sometimes," Beast Boy said. He looked at Raven trying to drive home his point.

"What do you mean?" Raven said trying to counter his insinuation.

"I mean some people get fixated on death so much they forget to live," Beast Boy explained.

"That's a pretty deep thought coming from someone like you," Raven quickly shot back.

Each of them looked into each other's eyes trying to gauge the other's thoughts. Raven finally broke the silence.

"Let me show you some graveyard humor, follow me." Raven quickly rose up above the markers then headed towards another section of the yard without looking back. She quickly spied the marker she wanted to show Beast Boy.

Raven gently landed on the ground in front of the stone and lightly smiled to herself. She jumped as an unexpected flutter of wings erupted behind her. Quickly glancing over her shoulder she saw a green owl land softly behind her before it morphed back into Beast Boy.

A sly smile washed over his face. "Scare ya?"

"Just a little," Raven replied. "You want a prize for that?"

"Maybe later when we win this contest," he replied as he came forward to inspect the grave stone Raven stood in front of. "What's the big deal here?"

"Read it," Raven instructed.

Beast Boy bent down in front of the pink granite marker and read the inscription out loud:

Free your body and soul.  
Unfold your powerful wings.  
Climb up the highest mountains.  
Kick your feet up in the air.  
You may now live forever.  
Or return to this Earth.  
Unless you feel good where you are.

Beast Boy stood up and looked at Raven. He noticed she was smiling for some unknown reason.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"Look at it again."

Beast Boy looked at the marker and read through the words once more trying to find some hidden meaning that he had obviously missed.

"Look at the first letters in each sentence," Raven said after she saw he still hadn't figured what she was talking about.

Beast Boy looked back at the marker one more time. "F-U-C… What the…"

"Fuck You," Raven said in a clear stunning voice.

Beast Boy stood flabbergasted by Raven's outburst.

"What's the matter," she said with a devilish smile.

"Sorry," Beast Boy replied sheepishly. "I just didn't expect those words coming out of you, that's all."

"What, Fuck You?" Raven said continuing to smile. She loved shocking the hell out of people with her antics.

"Does your mother know you use words like that?" Beast Boy asked with a slight laugh.

"Fuck is not a curse word; a priest told me that," Raven replied smartly.

"Huh?"

"Fuck is an anachronym," Raven tried to explain.

"Again, huh?" Beast Boy replied.

Raven sighed in mock frustration; she was actually enjoying messing with Beast Boy's mind for some reason. "A word formed from the initials of a longer string of words; like SCUBA. It's short for self contained underwater breathing apparatus."

"Ok, then what does…," Beast Boy paused not wanting to drop the F-bomb in mixed company.

"…Fuck mean?" Raven gladly finished Beast Boy's sentence. "It means Fornication Under Consent of the King."

"Oh," Beast Boy replied. "Um, what does fornicat.."

"To fuck," Raven explained before he could finish.

Beast Boy shook his head and smiled at his partner. This was probably the longest (and weirdest) conversation they had ever had with each other. "Two comments," he said.

"Number one?" Raven asked as she raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

"You sure as hell know a lot of trivial information. Ever thought of entering Jeopardy or some other game show? You could make a lot of money," Beast Boy chided her.

"No, and your second point?"

"You're far too pretty to be spending this much time in graveyards dropping the F-bomb," Beast Boy said smiling.

Raven looked down and laughed lightly to herself. Beast Boy swore he could see her blush lightly at his last remark. She quickly composed herself then looked back up with a faint smile still plastered across her face. "All right, enough fooling around it's time to get serious. Do you remember our schedule?"

Y-E-S Beast Boy proudly signed to her. Raven was shocked at his response. She had gone over some basic signs and all of the letters in the alphabet with her partner earlier. Using sign language would allow them to communicate without their monitors giving away any strategy. "Very good, I'm genuinely impressed." Beast Boy smiled at Raven's unexpected compliment. "We'll meet at the appointed places and times. Are you sure you remember them?"

Beast Boy nodded and pulled out a slip of paper. On them he had written various locations across the city and the appropriate meeting times. Both of them would meet in the designated locations and times so that Raven could relay the general location of the others to her partner. "Don't loose that paper," she firmly instructed, "or spill anything on it, understand?"

Y-E-S Beast Boy signed back to her with a smile.

G-O-O-D, Raven signed back. This signing thing was great at keeping her partner quiet. She wondered why she hadn't thought of it sooner.

"Calling all Titans," Robin's voice crackled over their communicators. "Let the hunt begin and may the best team win."

"That would be us," Terra's voice suddenly followed.

"I've already got all my ingredients picked out," Cyborg's voice followed.

"You're all going down!" Beast Boy shouted into his communicator.

Raven frowned; it appeared her partner's silence was only temporary. She watched as Beast Boy morphed into an eagle and took off over the city in search of his prey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII: An Alliance**

Starfire stood on the jetty calmly watching the orange orb settle into a sparkling sea. Waves crashed lightly around her as the cool ocean winds whistled through her hair. She took a deep breath of salty air and let out a light sigh as she wrapped her hands around herself.

Her mind wandered back to when she was a young girl watching the sunsets on her home world; the twin stars of Tamaran offered far odder colors than the planet on which she was currently exiled. Tears welled up in her eyes upon the realization that she would never see the familiar sights of her childhood for the rest of her days. Funny, that thought had never bothered her before, though it had often crossed her mind during the ensuing years. Her friends had helped her forget that bitter part of her existence. Now, however, all her friends seemed unimportant as a sudden feeling of utter loneness crept over her soul.

There was only one person Starfire wanted to exist with and he was all that mattered now. Was Robin not prepared to be with her for eternity? Did he not find her an acceptable mate? Their courtship had started off well but the passion she expected to see from him did not seem to materialize.

As a Tamaranian princess, she was destined to be mated to someone of her parents choosing. Being the second daughter she had fully expected her mate to be someone she would have no feelings for. But upon her exile this expectation became unrealized; she would be allowed to choose her mate for love, not convenience.

Starfire's hopes and desires were now pinned on Robin. Tamaranians usually spent their early years seeking out their one true love. If they were rejected they would often remain single for the rest of their life, preferring to live alone rather than settle for another. Failure to secure Robin's affections would doom Starfire to a lifetime of unwonted misery.

"Starfire?" Terra's gentle voice called out. Terra watched as her companion slowly turned to face her. Brilliant orange light shone off of Starfire's stark profile as a twinkle of light sparkled from a lone teardrop that fell from her eye. The twinkle disappeared as her tear quickly evaporated in the cool ocean breeze.

Terra stood transfixed by her friend's quiet beauty. Raven had always referred to Starfire as the pretty one; Terra often thought her friend's comment held just a hint of jealousy. A slight smile washed across Starfire's face as any indication of sadness was rapidly rung out and scattered in the evening breeze.

"What are you doing?" Terra asked.

"Nothing," Starfire replied softly.

Terra paused unsure how to continue. Something was definitely off, Starfire usually carried their conversations. She was normally inquisitive, curious and expressed an enthusiasm for learning everything about you without really becoming a pest. This was completely unlike her. Another quiet pause followed.

"What are you holding?" Starfire finally asked.

"This?" Terra replied just thankful that her friend had finally spoken up. "It's a tracking device. Robin gave it to me so I wouldn't get lost."

"Oh," Starfire replied distantly. Her eyes drooped upon hearing Terra's reply.

Another awkward silence ensued. "I guess I should be going," Starfire finally spoke in a solemn tone. She turned and gently lifted herself off the ground.

"Wait," Terra suddenly called out. She had a real bad feeling about what her friend would do next; she had seen that disturbing look in her own eyes not long ago. Starfire turned and floated above the jetty waiting for Terra to speak.

Terra stood motionless unsure what to say next. A thousand thoughts buzzed through her mind. She had to come up with a reason to keep Starfire with her until she figured out exactly what had put her normally spunky friend into such a funk.

"Umm," Terra began. "Look, I'm not having much luck on my own right now. How about we team up, at least until we find someone."

Starfire put her hand on her chin as she considered Terra's offer. "That would mean we would have to look for Raven."

"Yea, I guess you're right," Terra laughed nervously at that prospect. "Kind of a double cross, huh?"

"Explain," Starfire asked.

"Well," Terra began. "Raven was the one who helped me come back. If I teamed up with you against her it would be kind of ungrateful, don't you think?"

Starfire continued to float above the jetty as she considered Terra's explanation. Terra and Raven did spend a lot of time together and Raven did request that she be allowed to rejoin the Titans after she helped restore Terra's powers. "Yes, I guess you would be doing the double cross. Will that bother you?"

"No," Terra replied. "It's only a game and what's a little double cross between friends," she said with a slight laugh. Starfire smiled after her comment. Terra extended her hand to seal the deal. "Shake on it?"

Starfire looked at Terra unsure what to do. "It's custom to shake hands when a deal is made between two people," Terra explained. Starfire drifted towards Terra, took her hand and shook it.

"Great," Terra said in relief.

"How shall we find Raven?" Starfire inquired.

"Good question," Terra replied. Raven would be hard to catch if she was using her powers to sense the presence of the people seeking her. If only there was a way to spy on her. Terra smiled slyly to herself as she formulated a plan. "Oh that would piss her off," Terra half said to herself. "But I'd have to be damn careful," she continued.

"What are you talking about?" Starfire asked. Her friend's odd comment and sly smile piqued her interest.

"Hop on," Terra instructed as she jumped on a large rock, "I'll explain later."

Starfire descended onto Terra's rock. In a moment Terra flew them across the ocean to a large bluff overlooking the darkening sky. She gently landed on the ground; Starfire stepped off and turned to face her partner. Terra leaped off her platform without a word and headed for a barren rock outcrop.

"What are you doing?" Starfire asked curiously. She could not see how this would help them locate Raven.

Terra turned her head towards her partner and tried to formulate an explanation for what she was about to do. "Um, I don't know what to call this. It's something Raven and I do together. It helps me see things." She was not really sure how else to describe it. She and Raven had done this several times together. It helped Terra concentrate and gain some discipline over her powers. It was like learning to drive with Raven riding shotgun. In truth it drove Terra slightly crazy because Raven was constantly telling her to slow down. She didn't understand why her friend wouldn't just allow her to open up and let'er rip. After all, how could you learn to drive if you were only allowed to go five miles per hour? Terra guessed it was just Raven's style to keep everything at one speed, slow. She wondered how her friend would handle things if they ever got out of control.

Terra took a deep breath and tried to focus. "All right, I'm going in," she cryptically said to Starfire. "If I begin to look like I'm losing it, give me a holler."

"What?" Starfire asked in a concerned voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Terra reassured her. "I'm just going solo that's all."

Terra took off her gloves, stuffed them in her back pocket and stepped towards the barren rock wall gently laying her hands against it. She took another deep breath, pulled her body towards the outcrop and closed her eyes. "Gaia," she whispered announcing to mother earth that she was coming.

Terra could feel her essence filter into the rock and spread through the strata. A slow vision came to her. She was swimming through a warm sea full of unfamiliar creatures. Light sparkled all around from the wavy surface above her. Slowly she rose before bursting through the surface. Above her was a clear brilliant azure sky. Waves lapped lightly around her as light salty air flowed across the water cooling her face. Terra guessed she was several million years in the past swimming in an ancient sea, the time when the outcrop she was touching was part of an ocean floor before it was violently thrust upwards into the coastal bluff. This was totally brilliant; she could wander around here for millennia.

"Terra?" Starfire's voice floated oddly in the air. "Are you all right?"

"Yea," Terra replied. "Sorry, I got side tracked. How long has it been?"

"Many of your minutes," Starfire explained.

"I'm coming back. Give me a sec." Terra closed her eyes as she felt herself slide back to the rock outcrop. The rough surface scratched her fingertips and a light smell of mud filled her nostrils. She was back. This time she allowed her essence to flow through the strata that lay under the city. Thinner and thinner she became as her essence stretched out underneath the city in search of Raven. Terra gritted her teeth trying to hold herself together like the wispy pieces of fog in a stiff morning breeze. She felt a hint of Raven's essence and slowly pulled herself towards it. The strains of her search relented as she congealed around the area Raven occupied. A vision of her friend came to her; she was sitting in a dark space in her meditative stance. Terra quickly extracted herself to prevent Raven from sensing her presence.

Starfire watched nervously as Terra continued to cling to the rock outcrop. It had been nearly unbearable for her to watch. Sweat poured down her friend's face collecting on her chin before dripping down onto the ground. Suddenly Terra's body tensed up as if in a seizure. Her breathing became heavy and labored before she drew in a deep breath then groaned.

Terra's eyes shot open as her chest heaved trying desperately to match the rate of her pounding heart. She shivered fiercely as a chill ran over her sweat-covered body. A vast feeling of vertigo consumed her as she staggered backwards. Starfire gently caught her. Terra closed her eyes once more as she tried to drive the massive dizziness from her suddenly exhausted body.

Starfire held Terra's nearly limp body. Her friend's breathing slowed as strength finally returned to her legs. Terra staggered and slowly turned around until she was facing her partner. When she felt her strength return, Terra slowly opened her eyes. Starfire's glowing green eyes were focused on her filled with deep concern. The skies above had faded to deep purple as the first stars began to reclaim their place overhead.

Terra smiled in reassurance. "That was absolutely awesome," she said in a stained voice laughing to herself in triumph. She had done it completely on her own.

Starfire smiled in relief, though she had no idea what her friend had just gone through; she was just relived that she was all right. The anxious glow in her eyes began to fade.

"I think I'm ok now." Both girls mutually released their grip on one another. Terra quickly pulled out the tracking device Robin had given her. The entire city was mapped out on it as well as her current location. She carefully scrolled through the overview map concentrating on the area she had detected Raven. The area quickly enlarged until it filled the screen. Once she had the area in focus she handed it to Starfire. "This is where Raven is. Can you take us there?"

Starfire took the device from Terra and looked at the part of the city Terra had mapped. "Yes, I'm familiar with this area," Starfire said in a calm voice. She gently stroked the tracking device knowing it was something Robin had made. Briefly her thoughts drifted to him.

Terra watched as Starfire's eyes drooped as she caressed the tracking device confirming that Robin was the cause of her partner's troubles. "Can you take us there?"

"Yes," Starfire replied in a determined voice.

Terra turned and bounded back to her rock. "Come on let's go before Raven get's away," Terra called out as she lifted herself into the air. Starfire paused for a moment as her friend hovered above her waiting. She looked down at the tracking device gently caressing it one more time before she looked upward and took off into the star-filled sky.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII: Sneak Attack**

Raven paused from her search overcome by a sudden feeling that she was being watched. She opened her eyes and inspected the area immediately around her. There was nothing but utter darkness. She closed her eyes and searched the vast abandon warehouse that she was sheltered in with her mind. All she could come up with were a few rats, some stray cats and a mangy mutt. She exhaled in relief.

Beast Boy would be here in a few more minutes. She'd have to go outside because she was sure there was no way he'd come into a dark place like this. Fear of the dark was one thing Raven never had. She liked darkness.

When her partner arrived she would relay the regions of the city where she felt Robin and Cyborg were hiding. It would be up to him to find them. She could focus on finding their exact locations, but she felt like that would be cheating, which she could do if she wanted to. Victory wasn't entirely desired at this point because Raven hadn't convinced herself that she could spend that much one on one time with Beast Boy.

Not once did she consider checking the locations of her pursuers. She discounted either of them having the slightest chance of finding her. Someone as astute as Robin would concern her. Robin rarely let anyone best him, often to the utter annoyance of the other Titans. With him out of the hunt and Raven helping her partner she felt their team's chances were better than 50-50. She resumed her search.

Raven's mind drifted until she became focused on formulating a plan to keep her partner quiet if they should win. A temporary lobotomy might work. The Romones suddenly popped into her head. She laughed lightly to herself. There could be worse ear worms than this. She gave in to temptation allowing thoughts of her lobotomized partner wistfully drift through her mind as the Romones song continued to play in the background.

A sudden shiver ran up Raven's back as the music and happy visions filling her mind came to a screeching halt. She was overwhelmed by a much stronger feeling that she was being watched. Raven opened her eyes expecting to see nothing but darkness. Instead she looked down and saw a very faint shadow in front of her. There was a slight green tinge to the shapes in the abandon warehouse. Raven had just enough time to grab her egg before starbolts began to rain down around her.

Raven darted clumsily through the vacant space. Green bursts of light erupted near her alternatingly blinding her then plunging her back into total darkness. Raven tripped and fell on something then skidded hard across the concrete floor. More bursts of light erupted all around her. Raven groaned then pulled herself up to her feet; she was lucky her fall hadn't broken the egg. This time she held up her other arm shielding herself from Starfire's attacks as she sprinted for the back door. More starbursts smashed against Raven's shield knocking her off balance as she staggered desperately towards the nearest door. Perhaps if Raven had more time and a clear head she would have noticed Starfire's aim was strangely off target.

Starfire laughed to herself as she forced Raven towards the door. Her eyes glowed brightly in anticipation as she chased her prey towards their impending trap. She saw Raven envelop the metal door causing it to burst open violently. Starfire ceased firing. Her eyes continued to burn with a fierce fluorescent glow as she watched Raven stagger through the remains of the door and into the adjacent alley.

Raven's heart pounded as she fought to maintain some control over her swirling emotions. Starfire's attack was as violent as it was unexpected. The warehouse door exploded as soon as she touched it. Panic filled Raven's mind as she tried desperately to maintain some semblance of control over herself and find a way to escape her pursuer.

"Gotcha!" Terra's voice unexpectedly called out.

Raven turned to confront her next attacker. In an instant something dark sprung out of the shadows and enveloped her. Raven fell to the ground hopelessly entangled. She could feel the egg fall from her hand and roll across the alley. Starfire flew through open door flooding the alley with green light and exposing the exact location of Raven's egg.

"Nice work Starfire," Terra quickly congratulated her partner. "I've got to get me some more of these things from Robin," Terra commented to herself. She turned to her entangled friend who lay prone on the alley ground. "Sorry we have to do this Raven, but somebody's got to lose. Might as well be you."

Raven watched helplessly as Terra strode towards her egg intending to stomp on it. Things had happened so quickly that she hadn't had a real chance to think clearly.

A sudden scream of pain erupted from Terra just as she was about to put an end to Raven's egg. Terra turned around trying to figure out what had caused her so much pain. Raven and Starfire watched curiously as Terra began to wave her hands frantically in the air trying to ward something off. Raven quickly regained her senses, melded through Robin's entangling net, clasped her egg and flew off unpursued into the night.

"You little prick!" Terra shouted in defiance. Beast Boy quickly morphed back into human form then raised his hand to shield himself from Terra's punches.

"Stop hitting me," he protested as he began laughing. Terra continued to pound him.

"It's not funny," Terra protested as she continued slapping her attacker. "You stung me right on my butt!"

"That's your best part," Beast Boy replied smartly as he continued to laugh and shield himself from Terra's blows. "Ouch!" he cried out. He quickly grabbed Terra's hands preventing her from striking him any more.

Terra tried to wrest her hands from Beast Boy's grip to no avail. "Let go of my hands," she demanded.

"Only if you promise not to hit me," Beast Boy said half laughing. He watched as Terra struggled to free herself from his grip.

"No way," Terra replied panting as she continued to try and free herself. "You hurt me!"

"I can put some ice on it if you want," Beast Boy said as he smiled leerily at her.

"No, I'm still mad at you," Terra replied half heartedly. She lowered her gaze and gave in as Beast Boy slowly gathered her into his arms. Terra's breathing subsided as the two caressed each other before Terra looked up into Beast Boy's eyes then leaned forward and gently kissed him. Any remaining anger quickly disappeared in that moment.

Starfire watched patiently allowing Terra and Beast Boy to completely reconcile. A feeling of joy and despair filled her heart as she watched her friends' quietly embrace each other. Would she ever share a moment like this with Robin?

"I think you gals were cheating," Beast Boy quietly confronted them.

"No rules against mutual cooperation," Terra softly countered. "All is fair in love and war."

Starfire stepped forward and held out the tracking device Robin had given Terra. "I do believe our alliance is over, though it has been most enjoyable working with you."

Terra reached out and gently took the device from Starfire. "Likewise," she replied still embedded in Beast Boy's embrace. Terra smiled to her friend. A sudden look of determination flashed across Starfire's face. Any dark and foreboding thoughts that had once occupied Terra's friend were now gone.

Without a word Starfire turned from the couple and rose up into the air. She now knew who she needed to find.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX: The Unwanted Confrontation**

Robin adjusted his backpack, looked over his shoulder and continued down the dark and nearly deserted sidewalk outside the city's downtown park. He had a good feeling he was being followed.

He had spent the entire afternoon walking the busy city sidewalks thoroughly enjoying himself; for once he wasn't beholden to anyone. Working with the Titans had always been a challenge for him; teamwork was not his strong suit. Robin always preferred working alone.

The final hours of daylight were spent walking with the teeming crowds in the heart of the city. There was an urgent pulse and purpose there that Robin happily threw himself in to. The financial district was his favorite area of the city. So much power flowed through those shinny canyons of glass; more so than any normal person would ever know. Robin's benefactor had always impressed upon him that the biggest hard asses and villains dwelled in the heart of every city's financial district.

Five o'clock and the city quickly changed as another burst of energy flowed through the packed streets. Robin walked slowly through the crowds of office rats as they quickly scurried to the subways, bus stops and parking garages desperate to get ahead of just one more person on their journey home.

Darkness soon followed. The city again changed façades as the next actors took the stage. A younger group emerged on the streets; men with slicked-back hair wearing neatly pressed shirts with crisp ties to complement their designer suites and matching shoes. The women were equally stunning dressed in their skimpy dresses, elevated pumps, with manicured nails, and flawless makeup to compliment their hair dues. Robin smiled as he casually watched both sides primp for the ultimate mating game to be played out in the city's fanciest restaurants and smoke-filled bars.

Robin walked the darkened and more deserted streets noting all of this. He had ducked into one of the city's public rest rooms and changed to more suitable street clothes for the nighttime chase. His communicator was wrapped tightly in his backpack in order to muffle any street noise that would give away his position. In the end the group decided only those being chased had to keep on their communicators. So what if Robin bent the rules? It was something he was used to doing; besides he was sure Raven and Cyborg were doing the same thing.

Shortly past sunset Robin heard the encounter between Terra, Starfire and Raven. He had run headphones from his communicator to keep close tabs on the others. It was a very confusing exchange but he made out each of the girls' voices and could draw some sketchy conclusions on what had happened. The silence afterwards told him the confrontation had not ended with Raven's elimination.

Robin was impressed with Terra's strategy. Forming an alliance with Starfire was brilliant. It would seek to remove one of the more powerful teams from the competition while protecting their own team since Starfire would be busy looking for Raven instead of himself. Very cunning of the girl with the long blond hair and dancing blue eyes. Terra was a lot more cerebral than he had initially thought. Robin snickered to himself before he got too carried away. While the newest Titan was good at moving mountains, she'd get lost inside ten minutes trying to navigate her way across the city.

Robin's mind was now focused on the problem at hand. He had to find a way to throw off his pursuer. Working through the downtown crowds had not given him any reprieve, now he had to try another more desperate tact. He walked slowly along the darkened sidewalk going in and out of the faint light thrown off by the overhead streetlights. The sound of his own footsteps echoed loudly in his ears as he strained to get a quick peek behind him.

Robin finally spotted what he was looking for, a break in the street lights. He continued forward out of the light and into the shadow. In an instant he plunged himself inside the nearest hedge. He crawled into his hiding spot waiting to see if his pursuer would show himself.

In the darkness he crouched watching the now empty sidewalk. Robin's heart pounded in his chest as he fought to remain perfectly still. He waited for what seemed like an eternity watching the sidewalk for his pursuer but none entered his field of vision.

The anxious feeling of pursuit finally overwhelmed Robin's patience. He had to move on before he was ambushed in the brush he had sought refuge. Behind him was a large open field. This would offer him no cover but it would also offer none to his pursuer. It was perfect for his desperate plan.

Robin scrambled out of his hiding spot and sprinted across the open field his heart pounding in heightened anticipation. The ground was level and the grass gave way softly under his feet. Far ahead of him was a thick glen of trees a perfect escape if he could just execute his plan.

Several yards before the tree line Robin stopped and quickly turned around hoping to catch his pursuer in mid stride. He had expected volleys of starbolts if Starfire was pursuing him. Since there were none he quickly scanned the field looking for some green manifestation of Beast Boy.

Robin stood alone in the darkened field his chest heaving and his heart pounding. He was sure his quick turnaround would catch Beast Boy in mid stride. Nothing; that's all he saw. Robin held his breath and strained to hear any hint of his pursuer. Again nothing but the soft chirping of crickets.

"Must be going nuts," Robin whispered to himself. Maybe he was off on his assessment. Slowly the tension left his body. He turned and made his way towards the tree line then suddenly stopped in midstride. A quick thought passed through his mind. He had checked all directions, except one. In a flash he cast his eyes skyward and caught a green glint amongst the twinkling stars. Instinctively he reached for his belt, grabbed desperately for his only hope and heaved it skyward.

Starfire gasped as she saw something streaking towards her. She had been following Robin for almost an hour unwilling to press the attack. Now Robin had forced her hand.

A brilliant burst of light exploded in front of Starfire. She tried to shield her eyes from the burning light. Drifting away from the explosion it took a few seconds for her vision to return. Panic overwhelmed her as she pushed back towards the spot she had last seen Robin. He would never let her live it down if she allowed him to escape so easily.

Vision slowly returned to her eyes as Starfire quickly descended towards the ground. She gasped at the sight of four Robins standing in the clearing. In an instant two had taken off in different directions, the other two looked up in the faint light before turning and heading in other directions. Starfire growled in anger. This was an old trick and if there was one thing she hated it was assuming she was stupid enough to fall for the same trick twice. Her heart full of fury she pursued the Robin that had smirked at her.

Robin turned towards the nearest clump of trees confident he had thrown off his pursuer. He had a good chance of making it into the trees and beyond before Starfire figured out she was chasing a hologram. That's when the first starbolt exploded behind him. The blast pushed him forward causing him to stumble then skid forward on all fours. He briefly slid along the grass before pushing himself up and resuming his sprint for safety.

Starfire pursued her target anger welling up and bursting forth in the form of blinding fluorescent green starbolts. How stupid did he think she was? In a quieter moment Robin would have had time to reflect on one of Cyborg's famous comments about Starfire's temper: "If paybacks are a bitch, then Starfire is the ultimate payback!"

Explosions rocked Robin on both sides as he desperately sprinted forward before a large explosion erupted under his feet and sent him skyward. Robin screamed as he tried to control his flailing body and get his feet under him before he hit the ground. He grunted heavily as he fell hard on his back jarring his teeth and knocking the wind out of his lungs.

Starfire gasped as she saw Robin vault uncontrollably into the air then land hard on his back. She held her breath as Robin's limp body lay prone on the ground. "ROBIN!" she cried out full of sudden concern. She landed and quickly knelt next to him.

Robin struggled to fill his lungs with air. A blinding light filled his vision even though his eyes remained closed. Slowly he began to test his extremities first wiggling his toes then his fingers. All systems appeared to be functioning though he knew he was going to be sore for a few days.

"Robin, are you all right?" Starfire's desperate voice filled his aching head. Robin opened his eyes and groaned in disgust and frustration. He quickly sat up ignoring Starfire's pleas and tried to shake the cobwebs from his still spinning head. In another moment Robin pushed himself up attempting to stand on his own feet. "I'm all right, I don't need your help," he quickly said waving off Starfire. She stood up and withdrew into a resigned silence.

Robin groaned again as he tried to straighten out his back. He gingerly fished his arms from his straps then knelt down and unzipped his backpack. Robin cautiously put his hand in in search of his precious cargo. A wet slimy feeling confirmed what he already knew; he and Terra were out of the competition. He withdrew his hand and shook it trying to flick off the remains of his team's egg. Starfire watched but took no comfort in her victory.

"Lucky shot," Robin said with a snarl as he glanced up into Starfire's sullen eyes.

In the next moment a small furry returned to them. "I have vanquished you. You must inform the others," she said coldly.

Robin looked back down and put his hand in his backpack until he extracted his communicator. He unwrapped it under Starfire's glaring eyes. "It's busted," Robin said in disgust.

"Then you must use mine," Starfire replied. She calmly handed her communicator to him.

Robin stood up and walked away from Starfire, took a deep breath and prepared himself to admit defeat. And a stinging defeat it was! He was the first one out; the others would never let him live it down. Robin turned his back on his vanquisher and engaged the communicator.

"Calling all Titans. This is Robin." He paused unsure what to say. "We're out."

"What?" Terra's voice responded after a moment.

"We're out I said," Robin replied in frustration.

"Who?" Terra inquired.

There was a brief pause before Robin replied. "Starfire."

"YEA, WAY TO GO GIRL!" Cyborg's voice erupted from the communicator. In the darkness Starfire smiled at her friend's sudden outburst.

"Boy wonder's the first one out," Beast Boy's mocking voice quickly followed. Robin gritted his teeth in frustration. A graceful loser he was not.

"That's enough taunting," Terra replied. Robin's anger and frustration was only amplified by Terra's defense; he didn't want pity or comforting words right now. "Robin," Terra continued. "Call me back in ten minutes when you get things straightened out on your end then we'll go someplace and drown our sorrows."

Robin's mind was spinning with anger; he did not reply.

"Robin, did you hear me?" Terra continued after a moment's silence.

"What," Robin said tersely.

"I said call me back in ten minutes AFTER YOU GET THINGS STRAITENED OUT ON YOUR END. Got it?" Terra responded.

"All right," Robin called back. "Talk to you in ten. Robin out"

Robin sighed in resignation. He tried to flush the anger from himself. He turned and faced Starfire. She stood motionless before him her eyes softly glowing in the darkness. Her long hair drifted gently in the soft night breeze. He slowly walked towards her.

"How did you know?"

"I do not easily fall for the same trick twice," Starfire replied unwilling to share what had revealed him to her.

"I didn't think you could do it," Robin replied before he realized what he had said.

"What do you mean?" Starfire replied in shock. "Do you not think me capable of tracking down an opponent?"

"No," Robin quickly retreated. "I mean I didn't think you'd come after me. After all friendship's the ultimate corruptor," Robin shot back awkwardly before he realized he had just stumbled into another mine field.

Now Starfire's eyes began to burn with fury. How could he insult her like that! "Did you think that our friendship would prevent me from going after you?" Starfire's anger rose to disguise the fact Robin had been right. She would not allow him to see the torment he was putting her through.

"No," Robin replied sheepishly. Nothing was going right. He was the first one out and now he was pissing his girlfriend off to make matters worse. "I didn't mean it like that." He took a deep breath unwilling to say anything else to darken his current predicament.

Starfire looked longingly at her love as he remained silent consumed in frustration. She desperately hoped he would say something to indicate his true feelings towards her. After another moment she sighed to herself in quiet resignation. She turned and prepared to leave.

"Wait," Robin called lightly to her. "You forgot your communicator."

Starfire paused then looked back. Robin held out the device for her to take. She really didn't want it. She no longer cared who won the contest. Her heart was devastated.

Robin watched as Starfire stood motionless in the night. Even under the faint light she was beautiful. He stepped towards her and pressed the communicator gently into her hands. Her body was tense and ridged.

He glanced down at her hands and gently caressed them. These soft appendages were capable of such power. Robin slowly ran his hands up Starfire's arms and onto her shoulders. He looked up. She had her eyes pinched shut; her breaths were short and strained. Robin pushed his body against hers. He felt a slight quiver as he ran his hands up Starfire's slender neck then along her sleek jaw and behind the cup of her head slowly drawing her face to his. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Starfire kept her eyes shut as Robin drew her towards him in a gentle embrace. She resisted him with all her might; she didn't want to give in to him. She had convinced herself that he would only dash her heart into a million pieces. Better to build a wall to keep her heart safe than suffer those consequences.

Slowly and gently Robin extracted her from her self-imposed exile. His soft touch shot fire up her spine until finally she gave in and drank deeply from the moment. Her heart suddenly untethered soared in ecstasy.

Robin could feel the tension melt away from his companion. Her soft fingers ran up his chest as she squeezed herself tightly against him. More passionately he kissed her as the two lovers drew a single breath between them. After another moment they slowly withdrew from one another opening their eyes and gazing into each other's souls.

Quietly Robin contemplated the love he held so gently in his arms. Doubt consumed him. Would he ever be able to fill the great chasm of his partner's heart? She loved him so deeply.

Starfire in turn looked into her lover's dark eyes. There was no use fighting her feelings for him. She would surrender her wounded heart exposing all of her feelings to him and accept whatever he would or would not give her.

Gently she closed her eyes as she swayed in Robin's warm embrace. Taking a deep breath she tried to steady herself before her tearful admission.

"I will always love you Robin Grayson," Starfire's voice cracked in a faint whisper, "until the day my heart stops."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X: Moonlit Dinner**

Raven stood simmering in the dark. Beast Boy was ten minutes late. She had already circled around the small park once. She didn't want to stay in one spot too long since she really had no idea when her position would be revealed to Starfire.

She was overly tense since Starfire and Terra's attack jumping at every little shadow. Her nerves were so frayed at this point she couldn't concentrate well enough to get a feel for her pursuer let alone help Beast Boy track down Cyborg. Being chased was something she began to loath.

Beast Boy was going to get a good throttling when she found him. Why the hell had she been paired with this pain in the ass anyway? No contest was worth this level of discomfort.

Raven gasped as a green hand pressed against her mouth. Beast Boy came around then gently removed it when he felt confident she knew it was him. Her partner's glaring eyes told him he'd have to tread lightly for a few moments.

W-H-E-R-E he signed to her holding up his communicator.

Raven paused for a second as her simmering mind processed the information her partner was conferring to her. She fumbled around until she found her communicator then held it up unsure what she was supposed to do with it. Beast Boy put his away then took his partner's and gently placed it behind a nearby tree.

C-O-M-E he signed to her then took a couple of steps before looking back. Raven folded her arms across her chest. Beast Boy waved trying to get her to follow him. After a brief protest she took a deep breath and relented following her partner to a nearby section of the park.

Beast Boy led Raven to a secluded picnic table. The moon cast faint shadows as crickets chirped. Beast Boy scooted down one side of the table and stood waiting for Raven to sit. Raven paused for a second then decided she'd better take her seat though she kept her arms folded across her chest in distain.

"What is this?" she asked in an agitated voice once she was comfortable.

"Dinner," Beast Boy replied as he sat down and quickly pulled out a couple of cartons of food from a plastic bag that was sitting on the table. "We've got about twenty minutes before your communicator goes off again."

"I can't eat Chinese food. The MSG gives me migraines," Raven protested.

"There's no MSG in this. I made sure I went to a place that didn't use that stuff," Beast Boy quickly countered. He opened both cartons allowing his partner to see their still steaming contents. "There's also no meat in either of these. Do you want the rice or noodle thingy?"

Raven sighed. She was starving now that she thought about it. She reached over and took the carton containing the rice and vegetables. "I'll take the rice; the noodles will go straight to my hips."

Beast Boy smiled at his partner's unusual comment. He kept quiet knowing Raven was in no mood for a snide remark. Fumbling through the bag he pulled out a pair of cellophane-wrapped chopsticks. "Know how to use these things?"

"No"

"Well I guess we won't be needing these then will we," Beast Boy said. He casually threw them back in the bag and pulled out a large spoon and fork. "You use the spoon and I'll take the fork."

Raven reached for the fork but Beast Boy quickly pulled it away from her. "Nice try." She relented then took the spoon and eagerly started shoveling her carton's contents into her mouth. Beast Boy reached back in to the bag and pulled out two bottles. "Do you want the cherry surge or water?"

Raven looked up and considered her options; an overly sweet power drink or dull water. With a sigh she reached out and took the water, twisted off the cap and took a quick swig.

Beast Boy claimed the remaining drink and twisted off the top and took a deep chug before he started to eat. "Sorry but I wasn't sure what to get you to drink so I just grabbed water. What would you have liked?"

Raven finished what she was chewing then looked up as she considered an answer. "Grape," she reluctantly replied. She really didn't like sharing her preferences with other people. That way no one would ever do her any special favors; she despised favors.

"Grape soda?" Beast Boy replied curiously. "I don't think I've ever heard you say that you liked grape soda in how many years since we've lived in the Tower?"

Raven halted eating briefly. She would have preferred a quiet dinner with her partner; he was beginning to ask too many questions. "No one ever asked me and we've been in the Tower five years," she answered dully. And a long five years it had been, at least in her opinion.

Beast Boy shook his head. She had kept silent for five years on her preferences. A sudden feeling of sadness overcame him when he thought about that. Raven did many things for the group but he always felt she short-changed herself.

"How's dinner?" he asked.

Raven again halted as she tried to finish chewing before she answered. "Its fine," she curtly replied then shoved another spoonful into her mouth.

"You sure?" Beast Boy replied genuinely interested in his partner's answer.

Raven looked up again pausing to finish chewing. "To be honest with you I'm so hungry right now an old shoe would taste good."

"You want some of mine?" Beast Boy offered.

Raven looked down into her now almost empty carton. "I guess I was hungrier than I thought," she sheepishly countered. So much for dainty eating she thought to herself too embarrassed to answer Beast Boy's question.

Beast Boy leaned over and dumped some of the contents of his carton into Raven's then sat back down on his side of the table. "That's ok, I'm not that hungry. Try and relax a bit. Anyone would be frayed after what Starfire and Terra did to you."

Raven looked up at Beast Boy's unexpected reply. "How do you know?" she asked in minor irritation as she attempted to get the noodles to settle on her spoon before she shoved them into her mouth. Beast Boy was getting just a bit too sweet for her tastes.

"I was there," Beast Boy quickly countered. "Who do you think distracted Terra and let you get away?"

Raven went over that furious moment in her mind; it was all such a blur. Slowly she remembered Terra trying to wave something away from her. It finally made sense. "That was you?"

Beast Boy smiled in triumph. "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. Yes, that was me!"

"Don't flatter yourself," Raven replied dryly. She shoveled another spoonful of dinner into her mouth and quickly chewed. It was actually pretty good. Her frayed nerves were settling and her mind began to relax. It was really nice of Beast Boy to get her something to eat. She looked up at her partner. "Thanks for dinner," Raven unexpectedly caught herself saying. What came out next surprised even her. "You know, this is the first dinner a guy ever bought me."

Beast Boy took another swig of his drink as he contemplated Raven's last statement. Holy crap he thought to himself. All this time in the Tower and none of the other guys had ever taken her out to dinner, not even once. A sudden feeling of guilt welled up within him. "You're kidding, right?" was all he could offer.

"No," Raven replied suddenly embarrassed by her admission.

Beast Boy looked into Raven's glistening eyes. In an instant he looked down unable to come up with any words of comfort. Raven's eyes could be so seductive sometimes.

Raven smiled lightly to herself as she looked at her partner. His body was surrounded by a glowing aura. All living creatures give off an aura. This was something Raven could occasionally see if her mind was clear and conditions were just right. Beast Boy's shimmered brightly in the soft moonlight. Blue for sadness and a hint of….PINK?!

Beast Boy sifted through the remains of his meal his mind suddenly swirling. Five years he had lived with the girl who sat across from him and this was the first time he had ever been able to have a civil meal and conversation with her. In the early days he had watched his silent partner from afar longing to be with her. She had rebuffed him at every turn. He tried to be nice, she ignored him. He tried to be helpful, she called him a pest. Tried to be funny, she left in a huff. If she had given any hint that she wanted his advances he would have been elated. But there had never been any hint of that. In the end all he had accomplished was a quiet standoff.

"What?"

Raven was suddenly jolted by her partner's sudden outburst. He sat across from her looking into her purple eyes with anticipation. "Huh?" she stammered.

"What is it? You're staring at me," Beast Boy asked curiously. "Is there something on my face?"

"Yea, a piece of chicken," Raven quickly said with a slight smirk.

Beast Boy reached up and began rubbing his face with the back of his hand. He paused then looked at his partner realizing that he had been had. His face suddenly pulled up into a broad smile. "I thought you said you didn't have a sense of humor."

"I never said that," Raven fiendishly replied. She shoved the last bit of food into her mouth and chewed it slowly. "But if you must know, I actually do have a sense of humor," she confidently continued. "It's just more advanced than yours." She leaned back and savored her put down.

Beast Boy frowned and shook his head in disbelief. His partner had thoroughly won that exchange. He planted his fork in the remains of his meal and leaned back with a sly smile. "Any other pieces of your personality you'd like to share with me tonight?"

"Nope," Raven replied as her eyes suddenly glossed over in coldness. Beast Boy watched as it happened yet again; any hint of emotion in Raven's eyes he had been able to establish was suddenly squashed like so many other times before.

The crickets filled the silence as Beast Boy finished what was in his carton and took a last swig from his bottle then replaced the cap. Raven continued to look at her partner's aura as it radiated brightly in the moonlight.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit down I guess."

"Why?"

Beast Boy paused unsure if he should communicate his true feelings towards his partner. He looked into Raven's dark eyes then held his breath and pushed reluctantly forward; no more "what ifs" he thought to himself.

"Just what you said about none of us ever taking you out to dinner," Beast Boy answered cautiously. After she showed no reaction he continued. "It's kind of sad. One of us should have done it sooner."

"Don't apologize, it's not that important," Raven said unconvincingly.

"No it is important," Beast Boy said mildly agitated. She had downplayed her emotions to the group too many times before; he wasn't about to let her do it again. Not after all she had done for him. "One of us should have done it earlier. Hell I should have!"

"Beast Boy," Raven tried to interrupt.

"No wonder you're so sad all of the time," Beast Boy continued over his partner's protest. Beast Boy suddenly halted under Raven's glaring stare.

"How would you know," Raven said in a whisper trying to disguise a sudden surge of anger. No one told her how she felt, even if it was true.

"It's in your voice; I've heard you sing," Beast Boy countered.

Raven froze jolted by her partner's statement. How did he know?

"I wasn't spying on you," Beast Boy quickly explained. He knew better than to trample on his partner's privacy. "I woke up one night. I have bad dreams every once in awhile. You know how some people have dreams they're falling?" Beast Boy paused until he saw that Raven understood. "Well sometimes I have dreams I'm drowning." There was another pause as Beast Boy forced himself forward. "That's how my parents died; they drown trying to save me when I was real little. Can't remember what happened exactly but it must come back to me in my dreams." Raven continued to stare at him remembering this revelation from their previous encounter with the necromancer. He continued when he saw his partner's eyes soften. "I know it wasn't my fault. I guess I just can't shake that guilty feeling. It was one night after that dream that I went outside to try and clear my head. That's when I heard you singing in the moonlight." Beast Boy's voice trailed off as he recalled Raven's clear voice rising solemnly above the midnight waves.

Raven sat unsure what to say. Singing was something she did only when she was absolutely sure she was alone. It was a form of therapy that she indulged in occasionally to keep her sanity and in the late hours of the night to keep her from falling asleep. She hated sleeping; too many dark visions filled her dreams.

"Don't worry. I haven't told anyone," Beast Boy continued. "And I won't. Some things aren't meant for sharing."

"Like?" Raven whispered hoping her partner held no other secrets of hers.

"Like what happened to my parents," Beast Boy choked momentarily before continuing. "You're the only one who knows; I haven't even told Terra." Beast Boy's eyes glistened in the moonlight his pink aura was now burning brilliantly all around him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Raven asked vacantly enraptured by her partner's now fluttering eyes.

"Because you're a good listener, a good friend, someone I can trust with the dark shadows of my past," he quietly confided to her. Beast Boy looked into his partner's violet eyes watching Raven's hair blow lightly across her face as he thought to himself, and because I love you and I always will, even if you'll never feel that emotion for me or anyone else on this planet.

"I'll always be in your debt Raven," he continued. "Without you I never would have been with Terra." In Beast Boy's mind he would forever be in Raven's debt for trekking across the desert with his girlfriend, helping restore her powers and then returning her to the Titans.

"You know what I think about that," Raven gently chided him. She had constantly told them that dating roommates was a mistake.

"Yes I know," Beast Boy replied. "But life's too precious not to take chances. I don't want to be an old man saying to myself what if I had only done that." Beast Boy paused to gather his thoughts then continued in a dead serious voice. "I don't know why my parents died but they sacrificed their lives for me. I owe it to them not to go through life accumulating too many what ifs."

Raven sat as her partner's words careened uncontrollably through her mind. He was the last person in the world she would have thought capable of making such a profound statement. Raven had always expected her life to be short, lonely and maligned. How many times had she wondered why her mother had even allowed her to be born knowing the pain and agony she would cause? It would only be in the later centuries of Raven's life after her twin sons' births, and after her true purpose was revealed that she would understand a mother's boundless love for her children (regardless of the consequences) and her true feelings for the man who sat across from her.

Decades from now she would contemplate those thoughts briefly with him under a similar star-filled sky. It would only be after Garfield's death that she would finally find the courage to admit her feelings towards him to his grieving widow. Terra could only laugh lightly at her friend's quiet reluctance. She had always known her friend's true feelings towards Garfield and offered these words of comfort. "I have no ill will towards you Raven; I have always known you had feelings for my husband. Truth is I will always be second to you; Garfield's first love. I have come to accept that." Terra paused as Raven looked into her old friend's tear-filled blue eyes as tufts of gray hair wafted across her smiling weathered face. "Do not despair my dearest friend," she continued, "Garfield's heart will always have enough room for both of us."

"I'm sorry," Garfield's voice recalled Raven from her thoughts. His aura was gone now, only his eye's glistened in the moonlight. "I'm blubbering. Let's go, I know you can't stand this mushy stuff." He quickly gathered up the remains of their dinner, shoved them in the plastic bag then stood up quickly and deposited it in the nearest trash can. Raven slowly followed him.

They walked silently towards the tree where they had hidden Raven's communicator earlier. Beast Boy reached back and picked it up then handed it back to his partner. Raven gently grasped it and looked into her partner's smiling face.

Beast Boy stood momentarily transfixed by his friend's dark beauty. He wondered if she would ever grasp the joy that she had given him as he watched her tuck the communicator away. She looked strangely shaken for some reason.

T-H-A-N-K-S he signed to her.

4-W-H-A-T she signed back.

A broad smile washed across Beast Boy's face. For everything he thought. He gave his partner a quick wink, morphed into an owl and took off into the night sky.

Raven watched as Beast Boy swooped out of sight without answering her question. She looked down as her mind focused on those two words Garfield had planted in her head. Gently they fell from her lips in the faint moonlight that filtered through the tree canopy. "…….what if?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI: On the Rx5**

Cyborg sat in the softly jostling train car as it slowly made its way down the track. He laughed lightly to himself satisfied that he had chosen a most stupendous hiding place. If there was one thing he knew it was that his friends had no clue about mass transit. Knowing this he had bought himself an all-day pass in the afternoon and rode the city's trains and buses during the ensuing hours. Hell, he even managed to catch a light catnap nap as he was whisked back and forth across the city.

It was now down to him and Beast Boy. If he could hold out long enough Starfire would eventually find Raven. If she could track down Robin and eliminate him she would surely catch their final opponent. He could only guess how hard it had been for her to eliminate her boyfriend, even though this was just a game. Cyborg lightly shook his head wondering if Robin had any clue how much he meant to her.

Cyborg slouched in his seat, pulled his trench coat tightly to his body and took a long breath. The Tower was certainly a much different place now that Terra had come back and infected all of the inhabitants with the "love bug". Well at least most of them. Beast Boy and Terra had been the first then Robin and Starfire went along for the ride. Raven kept a low profile throughout constantly cautioning both couples about what would happen if things turned sour. To Cyborg that seemed like a strange position to take considering all of the things the dark-eyed mistress had done to bring Beast Boy and Terra together. Cyborg had mixed feelings about what Raven had done. He always thought there was some chemistry between her and Beast Boy. It was strange chemistry but chemistry none the less. And if there was one thing Cyborg knew it was that it was a bad idea to begin mixing chemicals together, least one explode.

The train slowed to a stop. "Center City," cried the conductor as he walked through the nearly empty train cab. In an instant a throng of late evening travelers slowly filled the empty seats. Cyborg watched silently as an assortment of people passed by him; late-working business types, odd-looking ruffians and finally a mixed group of giggling college kids with fully laden backpacks. The acrid smell of smoke and a light hint of alcohol drifted through the cabin behind them.

Cyborg looked out the window into darkness making out his reflection and silently watching as the throng of kids boisterously took their seats. College; that was the one thing Cyborg would always regret. His accident had deprived him of that one simple pleasure; a chance to be on his own and maybe play some football. His mind drifted off for a moment replaying what was once so close to his heart. Playing under the lights for some big-time football program, partying it up on cold winter weekends, staying up all night with no cares except which girl he was going to see or which friend was going to have the most outrageous party.

A light depression swept over this reluctant hero. While he had accepted his current life Cyborg would easily trade in the weight of a hero for the care-free anonymous existence he would have had.

"Overbrook," called the conductor as he walked down the cabin collecting tickets. Cyborg grabbed his pass, slid out of his seat, hunched over in his long coat and made his way past the group of kids that had triggered his sadness. No one noticed him as he trudged by with a longing eye.

The cool night air and smell of train bakes met him as he slid the train door open and waited for the train to come to a complete stop. The door in the next car slid open as a woman with a stroller struggled to make her way through it.

"Can you give me a hand?" the young mother asked as she shot him a befuddled look. Cyborg glanced down at the stroller's small occupant; a girl no more than six months by the look of things. Her dark eyes focused on Cyborg in anxious curiosity.

"Sure. You want me to take the stroller?" he asked.

The woman stepped on the stroller brake, swung around then leaned over and carefully extracted her daughter. She turned back to Cyborg and quickly handed the child to him.

"Ah, wouldn't it be better if I took the stroller?" Cyborg protested mildly. He reluctantly accepted the child. He held his breath awaiting the inevitable horrified scream. Small children were always a crap shoot. Some stared in curiosity while others howled in agony to be near this frightening fragment of a human being.

"Naw, ever see a man try to fold up a baby carriage?" the woman quickly explained as she returned her attention to the stroller. "I don't have time right now. The conductors on these trains are notorious for leaving the station before everyone gets off," she said matter of factly. "You're a big guy. Why are you so afraid of my little baby girl?"

"I'm not very good with kids," Cyborg said as she watched the young lady fold up the stroller and rapidly descend down the train steps and onto the sparsely lighted platform. He looked down then cautiously followed her.

Cyborg stepped off the train and into the dim light. He watched as the women unfolded her stroller. A light hand pressed against Cyborg's face startling him. In an instant Cyborg was lost in the dark brown eyes of the child that he held. The child smiled at him as she softly ran her warm hand along the side of his face. Cyborg returned her smile and the girl responded with a soft laugh.

"Seems like you're doing all right," the woman said as she stepped towards the pair.

Cyborg quickly studied the child's soft warm face. Her pale skin appeared to glow brightly under the faint sodium lights. A light longing tugged at Cyborg's metal heart. His fractured body would never be capable of making such joy.

"Come on Haley, say goodbye to the nice man, your father's waiting," the woman's voice said joyfully.

Cyborg looked up. "She's got your eyes," he instinctively said noting the uncanny similarity between them.

"You're a sweety," the woman said with a soft smile as she gently lifted her daughter from Cyborg's grasp. He watched as she carefully placed her daughter back in her stroller, strapped her in then unlocked the wheels and pushed her down the platform. Cyborg continued to stare as the woman walked away into the darkness. Car lights came on in the adjacent lot as a man stepped forward to be reunited with his family. The train slowly pulled away emitting high-pitched squeals as electricity crackled in the overhead lines.

Cyborg turned away spying the bright lights of an awaiting bus. He hurried along not wanting the driver to leave before he got on board. The bus door hissed open as he bounded up the steps flashing his pass to the uninterested driver. Cyborg took one of the many empty seats and slouched forward lost in possibilities that would never be.

The lights within the bus dimmed as the driver slowly pulled away from the station. Cyborg sat silently as the bus bumped and jostled down the darkened streets. Without thinking he reached up and pulled the cord. The driver slowed to a stop and Cyborg stood up and slid out the side door standing once again under the faint sodium light.

With a groan and a flood of diesel fumes the bus pulled away. Cyborg looked up not quite sure where his automatic pilot had landed him; in front of him stood the large neon sign for Sal's Pizza shop. He laughed and patted his stomach. "You always know how to pick me up."

He bounded across the deserted street then stopped short at the front door. "Aw crap," Cyborg said lightly to himself. He couldn't go in there with his communicator on. In a flash he walked around the back and carefully placed it by the back door for safe keeping. He'd get a quick bite and be off before Beast Boy got wise. He ran around to the front, pushed the doors to salvation open and was greeted with the sweet aroma of pizza.

"Hey Cy!" called the owner's familiar voice. Cyborg bellied up to the empty counter as a broad smile washed across his face. "The usual?" he said.

"Naw, I need something quick Sal," Cyborg replied. "I'm in a bit of a hurry. Got any slices?"

"Fresh out. How about a sandwich?" Sal offered.

"Eh," Cyborg sulked. "I'm not sure I'm in the mood for that."

"Hey you wanna try something different? My cousin flew in from the east coast. He makes a wicked cheese steak."

"Sure," Cyborg replied. He was always up for a new culinary creation.

"Come here Vinnie." Sal called to the other man who stood on the far end of the counter. He looked up and shook his head then cantered over towards them. He wore a tight white T-shirt and tan slacks with a small white hat that partially covered his short dark hair.

"Cyborg this is my cousin Vinnie. He's from Philly so he may be a bit hard to understand 'cause of his funny accent," Vinnie explained.

"Get the hell outa here goof ball," Vinnie protested as he punched Sal lightly in the shoulder then turned to greet their guest. "So dis is da man who eats whole pies in one sitting?"

"Yea, that's me," Cyborg replied with a sly smile.

"How ya dooin," Vinnie greeted him. "And it ain't me who's talkin' funny round here."

"Shut up and get this man a cheese steak before I fire your ass," Sal replied as he headed back to the kitchen.

"So how you like the west coast?" Cyborg asked as Vinnie threw ingredients on the grill with a hiss of steam. The smell of steak quickly filled the counter space.

"It's ok. Lotta feaks out here and the wuder tastes funny," Vinnie replied as he quickly worked his metal spatula on the grill with loud clanks.

"Wuder?" Cyborg replied hoping for a clarification.

Vinnie glanced over his shoulder, "Wuder, you know the stuff you drink."

"Oh, water," Cyborg said in clarification.

"Yea, wuder," Vinnie continued. "And it never rains out here. I guess that's a good thing. Keeps the chicks underdressed. Ya know whad I mean?"

Cyborg chuckled in his seat, "Oh yea, I know what you mean." His mind drifted off momentarily as Vinnie continued to work over the sizzling grill.

"Cheese steak wit?" Vinnie called back over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Cyborg answered slightly confused.

"Sorry," Vinnie replied. "I forgot you ain't from Philly; do you want onions on this?"

"Sure. What did you just ask me?" Cyborg replied hoping for an explanation.

Vinnie threw some onions on and continued to work his spatula over the grill. "Cheese steak wit; with onions," Vinnie explained not missing a beat. "Just something from a little place in Philly called Pats. Best cheese steaks in town. Open every day of the year. Great place, you should go there if you're ever in Philly. Just remember to order wit or without." With that Vinnie scooped the grills contents into a fresh roll, dumped it in a basket and slid it towards Cyborg. "Here ya go, I'll get ya a coke."

In a moment Cyborg's meal was complete. He eagerly began eating. "Not bad," Cyborg commented as Vinnie cut off the grill and began scrapping the surface clean. "Have to check this place out if I ever go east."

"Thanks," Vinnie replied. "You do that; see ya round." With that Vinnie left Cyborg alone to enjoy his meal.

Left alone with his thoughts Cyborg found himself drifting once again through possibilities that he knew would never materialize. A trip to the east coast would be out of the question; Robin would never approve. Maybe Starfire could convince him to let the group take a short vacation. He gulped down his soda and swiveled out of his chair. A quick trip to the little boy's room and he'd be out of here. He flung a twenty on the counter and headed for a pit stop.

When he was finished Cyborg pushed the door open then froze spying a familiar green figure at the counter. He quickly pulled his jacket collar up as he tried to inconspicuously make his way towards the kitchen; the only other exit in the place. Halfway across the room Beast Boy finally made eye contact. Cyborg broke out into a sprint for the back door; all subtleties were out at this point.

Beast Boy froze for a moment not believing Cyborg could be occupying the same building as him. He had only stopped by to get a quick bite since Raven wound up eating half his dinner back at the park. Smiling slyly to himself he pursued his friend.

Cyborg ran through the kitchen area and burst through the back door with Beast Boy only a few steps behind. The back door slammed closed behind Beast Boy as he stood in the suddenly dark alley. He would have to wait a second for his eyes to adjust.

"Heads up," Cyborg's voice called out. Beast Boy grunted as Cyborg's arm slammed across his chest. With a loud thud Beast Boy was knocked down into a stack of garbage bags and cardboard.

"Lights out," Cyborg said standing over his unconscious opponent. "That's called a cloths line, illegal on the football field but not here. Pleasant dreams Garfield."

Cyborg quickly bent over and retrieved his communicator smiling to himself in triumph. Now all he had to do was disappear into the night while his friend lay in the trash. Just as he was about to take off Cyborg paused; something was coming over his communicator. He listened intently to the grunts and screams of the two girls. A slimy arm suddenly seized Cyborg's legs. He staggered backwards as several tentacles slid up to his torso. Instinctively he reached in his coat pocket and grabbed the egg that held his fate.

Beast Boy morphed into a large anaconda and squeezed with all his strength. The large snake seemed most appropriate to finish this business. Cyborg stumbled then fell backwards unable to free himself from his pursuer. With a groan he fell hard on the macadam surface. His precious cargo slipped from his hand and rolled down the alley coming to a rest a short distance from them. Beast Boy saw this and slowly inched himself over his entangled opponent. Cyborg tried in vain to halt his green friend to no avail; in anther moment he was completely immobilized. He screamed as Beast Boy's forked tongue flickered lightly on his face.

Beast Boy chuckled to himself in his mind as he listened to Cyborg howl in disgust. He slowly slid forward savoring his moment of triumph…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII: The Pool Scene**

Raven stood lost in her thoughts as pale moonlight continued to filter over her. While she was proud of her inherent ability to focus on one thought it often left her unable to pick up on subtle clues around her. How could she have gone five years without once knowing Beast Boy loved her? And how could anyone love her? She was a demon, a being to be both despised and loathed. But he did love her; she saw his aura, felt his deepest feelings. Could she possibly return that love? Was her demon heart capable? This was entirely silly; of course she couldn't love anyone. She was incapable of that. Love was a meaningless emotion. It made you do silly things. But suddenly there was something strangely enticing about it.

A cold feeling crept over Raven. She shivered briefly then quickly cast her eyes skywards. A faint pair of green orbs glowed above the canopy. In an instant Starfire descended upon her.

_"ORBUS",_ Raven shouted a moment before Starfire's first volley exploded around her. Raven crouched determined to make a stand; she would not give in to fear or flee without a fight this time.

Raven floated above the ground waiting for her opponent to close in on her before she sprung her trap. Starfire's eyes glowed brightly in the darkness. She wasn't sure why her friend did not flee. In another moment she would find out why.

_"ATRUM,"_Raven cried the second before her opponent reached her. Pitch darkness enveloped the pair. Starfire gasped as everything suddenly went black. Her heart raced as she was suddenly plunged into a dark void. In an instant she began flailing around desperately feeling for her opponent.

Raven smiled to herself in the darkness. Now all she had to do was drift out of it and make her escape. She screeched as a cold hand unexpectedly clasped onto her leg. Kicking to free herself Raven felt her other foot make solid contact with Starfire's face.

Starfire cried out in pain as she felt a stinging blow against the bridge of her nose. Her eyes watered immediately as her hand slipped down Raven's calf.

Raven grunted in frustration as Starfire grasped tightly onto her boot. She had inadvertently kicked her friend in the darkness. This mishap should have freed her. Raven wiggled her foot and her boot quickly slid off. A sudden green burst erupted from the void driving the darkness away. Raven looked on in horror as Starfire still grasping her boot focused her enraged eyes on her. Running suddenly didn't seem like such a bad idea.

Starfire screamed in frustration as she dropped Raven's boot and chased her opponent. Raven weaved in and out of the tree tops hoping they would slow down her pursuer. Her breathing began to pick up as panic now filled her heart. Behind her she could hear branches snapping as Starfire recklessly pushed herself forward. Raven desperately needed something to throw her off. Ahead of her she spied something glowing brightly in the faint darkness.

In her blinded rage Starfire barely felt the tree branches that scrapped and gouged her body. She was not going to let Raven get away under any circumstances. Starfire closed her eyes as she flung herself through the last set of branches and into a small clearing. She desperately searched for her opponent. In an instant she was enveloped in darkness once again.

Raven floated in the clearing admiring her work. She had encased her friend in the canvas of a large tent. "That should hold you," she said confidently to herself. She pulled out her egg taking a moment to admire its crooked face. Now to slip away into the safety of darkness…

Starfire exploded from her canvas trap and roared in anger. "OH NO YOU DON'T," she screamed hysterically. In another instant she closed on her startled friend.

Raven released her egg and summoned her dark powers to defend herself from her enraged opponent. She shilded it with her body as Starfire closed in for an attack; her eyes glowed fiercely in the darkness. Raven tried to concentrate on her breathing, any break in her focus and the egg would crash onto the ground below her.

Starfire closed the final few feet between her and Raven and clasped tightly onto her opponent's wrists. Dark sparks of electricity arced between the pair. Starfire screamed briefly as she felt her body jolted by Raven's powers.

Raven winced as Starfire drove through her defenses. She had to break her opponents grip and put some distance between her and Starfire. Physical fights were not her forte.

Starfire screamed in pain as Raven managed to grab onto one of her forearms and sink her nails deep into her exposed skin. She quickly pulled her wounded arm out of Raven's grasp then reached up and grabbed her friend's hair and pulled.

Raven shreeked as she felt some of her hair yanked out of her head. If it was a dirty fight Starfire wanted then she was more than willing to oblige. She clenched her hand into a fist and drove it into Starfire's breast.

A dull throb radiated through Starfire's chest. Her grasp on her opponent weakened under the intense pain as her breathing became labored. She looked up into Raven's suddenly smirking face. In an instant her rage returned flushing any feeling of pain from her body. She burst forward driving her shoulder into the center of Raven's body.

Raven gasped as Starfire's shoulder hammered her torso. She managed to mute the blow slightly with her powers but the attack still managed to knock the wind out of her and send her flying backwards. Raven gasped for air as she was hurtled through a large hedge. The branches tore through her cape and scrapped her exposed flesh. Raven next felt her body skidding across a rough patch of concrete.

Starfire watched as Raven careened backwards through a nearby hedge. She gasped in fright as Raven disappeared with a scream. Remorse suddenly replaced her rage. Had she injured her friend? She quickly flew over the obstacle to see if Raven was alright.

Raven groaned in pain. She quickly regained her senses and began looking for her egg. Rolling over she suddenly froze as she heard a crack and felt a cold slimy substance ooze over her skin. In that instant it was all over.

Flying over the hedge Starfire quickly spied a dark shadow sprawled out on the concrete next to a large public pool. The moonlight danced gently off its surface. Starfire held her breath. Slowly she saw her friend's head lift and her body roll over then halt. Raven curiously sat motionless on the concrete pad surrounding the pool. Maybe she was hurt badly. Starfire quickly descended and landed next to Raven.

"Friend Raven," Starfire started cautiously. "Are you all right?"

Raven drew in a resigned breath. She turned her head towards Starfire's moonlit silhouette. "Congratulation, it's over."

"What, are you hurt?"

Raven cringed as she cautiously stood up. "Just a bit, but I'll live."

"Your egg?"

Raven turned her back towards her and lifted her cape. Her egg or its remnants were ungraciously smeared over her backside. She looked down in disgust as she tried to clean off the mess with part of her tattered cape.

Starfire stood dumbfounded for a moment then began to giggle to herself. Her friend looked up and flashed a disgusted look. Starfire quickly composed herself then promptly pulled out her communicator. "Cyborg," she said in a barely restrained voice, "we are victorious!"

"What?!" Beast Boy's voice crackled.

"I said we are victorious," Starfire proclaimed once more in a more collected voice.

"How?!" Beast Boy's voice said in frustrated disbelief. "Raven?"

Raven halted her cleanup and pulled out her communicator and held it to her mouth. "It was an accident," she replied dryly unsure how to explain what had happened.

"Get off of me you green freak," Cyborg's gruff voice suddenly interrupted. "Starfire what happened?"

"We were engaged in combat," Starfire began to explain. "Then I pushed Raven to the ground. She," there was a slight pause followed by frantic giggling, "Raven sat on her egg and crushed it." Unable to contain herself any longer Starfire began laughing hysterically.

Raven gnashed her teeth together in frustration. Of all the ways to lose this contest this had to be the most embarrassing. She looked up and scowled at her friend as she bent over in laughter. A sly smile slowly crept over her face. Who said anything about losing gracefully?

Starfire cried out in surprise as something slammed into her body. She flailed her arms trying to regain her balance as she was thrown backwards. The air rushed out of her lungs as she was suddenly immersed in cold water. Starfire coughed and spit as she struggled to stand up in the pool. Her hands quickly pushed her hair behind her head then pressed them against her face as the smell of chlorine filled her agitated lungs.

Raven looked down in triumph as Starfire stood up coughing and spitting. She smiled down on her now drenched friend. "I thought you'd like a little dip in the pool to celebrate your victory."

A pair of green eyes focused on Raven as a slight smile crept over her face. "Oh yes this is most refreshing," Starfire replied. "However, I must insist you join me since you were most responsible for our triumph." Like a Tiger Starfire leapt from the water and quickly grasped onto Raven's bare foot. In an instant both girls were submerged in the water.

After a brief struggle Raven wiggled free from Starfire's grasp and stood up coughing. Her eyes burned from the chlorine. She looked up finding her friend staring angrily at her but looking strangely miserable like a wet cat.

"How did you like that," Starfire said in a low disgusted voice.

Raven paused as her friend's green eyes glowed softly in the night air. "It's not bad," she replied cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked. Her eyes faded as curiosity replaced her anger.

"Well, the water isn't as cold as I thought it would be," Raven replied as a soft smile crossed her face. She threw back her hand then brought it forward forcing a spray of water onto her friend's face.

Starfire cringed and cried as the cold water splashed over her. That only encouraged a further barrage. She waded forward trying to grapple her opponent and stop the cold water from splashing against her. Raven back peddled and continued to fling water at her pursuer. She giggled to herself as Starfire screamed and flailed around in a vain attempt to stop her.

Raven shrieked when Starfire finally managed to grab her. She suddenly lunged forward and Starfire stumbled as both of the girls were briefly submerged. Raven got one of her hands free and continued to splash water into her friend's face.

"What are you kids doing in here!" a deep voice cried out as flashlight flooded the pool surface.

Both girls stopped their antics and turned towards the silhouettes of two guards as they trained their lights on the offending pair. A light pop erupted as both lights quickly shorted out plunging everyone back into darkness. Raven grabbed Starfire's arm and whisked her friend from the water and into the safety of the night. Better to run away than try and explain what was going on.

Raven gently set the pair on the ledge of a building bordering the park. She released her grasp once they were safe. Water softly dripped onto the ledge from both of them. Raven removed her water-laden cape then sat down on the ledge and took off her remaining boot spilling its contents onto the ground below. She turned and looked at her friend who stood hugging herself as she shivered in the cool night air. She watched as Starfire slowly knelt down facing her still hugging herself for warmth.

"Sorry for the sudden departure", Raven explained. "I just didn't want to hang around and explain to the guards why we were in the pool."

"That's OK," Starfire responded through chattering teeth. "Why are Earth waters so cold?"

Raven pulled herself up from the ledge then turned and knelt facing her shivering friend. She reached up and gently pulled her friend's hand towards her. She noticed blood slowly oozing from the multiple scrapes on Starfire's arm. They stained the water covering her goose-pimpled skin a light fuchsia.

Raven closed her eyes and slowly ran her hand along her friends wounded arm. The cuts closed under her soft touch. Starfire stopped shivering as a warm sensation washed over her body as her friend gently healed her many abrasions. Raven opened her eyes and looked into her friend's face. She could feel Starfire's warm breath.

Starfire looked into her friend's dark focused eyes. Raven reached up and gently touched the bridge of her nose. Starfire winced in pain as her friend's finger tips ran lightly along her bruised face.

"I'm sorry about that," Raven said softly. "It was an accident."

Starfire nodded gently.

"I'll fix it," Raven explained as she closed her eyes again. Starfire could feel Raven's warm touch once more. In another moment her friend's dark eyes opened.

"There that should do it," Raven said with some relief once she had righted all her wrongs.

"I thank you for fixing me up," Starfire said gratefully.

"It's the least I could do," Raven replied. "Besides I couldn't take you back to the Tower looking all mangled. Robin would never forgive me," she continued with a sly smile. Starfire looked down in slight embarrassment. "It's bad enough he's going to blow a gasket for ruining our communicators in the pool," Raven continued. There was a slight uncomfortable pause as Raven tried to formulate her next question. "How'd Robin take it after you eliminated him?"

Starfire reopened her eyes and smiled. Raven could sense happiness pass over her friend's heart. "He was a bit disappointed," Starfire explained. "But I think we were able to part amicably."

Raven returned her smile sensing her friend's encounter with the boy wonder had ended well. "A little make out session?" she asked slyly. Starfire nodded affirmative as her heart soared. "Did he say the three magic words?" Raven added hoping their leader had been able to finally express his feelings towards her.

The smile slowly faded from Starfire's face as her eyes became distant. Raven knew in that instant she had gone too far. "No he did not." Starfire said in disappointment. She sighed in sorrow. "But I did," she said as her voice cracked.

Raven looked on as Starfire's eyes closed and her head fell to her chest. She had tried so hard to get Robin to express his true feelings to her. Now she had made an admission that laid her soul bare and exposed herself to possible rejection and total despair. These feelings echoed in Raven's heart. She reached out and gently placed her hand on her friend's face.

Starfire lifted her head and opened her eyes once more as a warm tear slowly rolled down her cheek and fell on Raven's finger tips. Raven smiled at her grieving friend as she gently reached out with her mind offering Starfire her empathy and sincere hope. "I know this will all work out," she whispered softly to her in reassurance. Starfire drew in a relieved breath as she returned her friend's confident smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII: Aftermath**

Cyborg slowly walked into the Tower's main room as he adjusted his bow tie and studied a sheet of paper he held in his hands. Starfire and he would have to leave shortly to catch the limo to the studio. It had taken him days to find a place that had a tux big enough for him. He still hadn't figured out which ingredient to choose for the cooking competition. That would have to wait for the car trip into the city he guessed.

In the main room the remaining Titans were strewn across the main sectional eyes glued to the big-screen TV as sounds of combat filled the space. Cyborg's eyebrow rose in surprise. Was that Raven practically perched in Beast Boy's lap playing ultimate warrior against Robin? Her dark eyes didn't seem entirely focused on the TV but seemed to be creeping back to look at Beast Boy before returning to the main screen in front of them. Beast Boy seemed oblivious to his partner's focus on him. His arms gently wrapped around her as he tried to show Raven how to work the controls.

Robin was entirely focused on the game while Terra sat behind him watching the screen oblivious to the strange going ons between her boyfriend and Raven. Cyborg was about to say something when he noticed Robin swivel his head to look at something that had suddenly caught his attention.

"Now Raven," Beast Boy called out in encouragement. There was a cry from the TV as Raven's character finished off Robin's. Strangely Robin did not seem fazed by the loss.

"HA," Beast Boy taunted Robin. "You lost to Raven the first time she ever played this game."

Robin turned to Beast Boy and smiled. "That's right," he said with a smirk. "I lost to Raven, but I'm still undefeated against you." He continued to smile as Beast Boy sighed in disgust.

"You're not going dressed like that are you?" Robin said as he swiveled his head and turned his attention back to Starfire who had entered the room before his exchange with Beast Boy.

The others turned to see what had solicited Robin's reaction. Cyborg laughed to himself. Robin was right, he definitely would have felt uncomfortable seeing his girlfriend looking like that and going out with another man.

Starfire smiled slyly after extracting the appropriate response from Robin. Her dress was revealing to say the least but she was going to be on TV and she wanted to make a good first impression. Raven and Terra had helped her pick out the dress and she watched as both girls smiled back at her after seeing Robin's prickly reaction. At least she could still solicit a jealous response from him so he must at some level still care for her.

"Don't wait up for us," Cyborg said as he sauntered over and gently offered his elbow to his stunning partner. Starfire giggled lightly then gently clasped his elbow.

"Oh I'll definitely be waiting up for the both of you," Robin replied as he leaned back and folded his arms across his chest.

"That is fine," Starfire said with a smile. "But there should be no checking up on us."

"Don't worry," Terra interrupted. "Raven and I will make sure Robin doesn't do any unwanted reconnaissance." Terra quickly threw her arms around Robin and hugged him as he grunted in disapproval.

"Nice to know I mean so much to you," Beast Boy called out in disgust as he saw Terra plant a playful kiss on Robin's cheek.

"Keep your shirt on," Raven said in a deadpan voice. She unexpectedly placed her hand on Beast Boy's and squeezed it in reassurance as she looked back into his eyes. Beast Boy's eyes flickered open surprised by Raven's unexpected show of affection.

"Alright everyone," Cyborg interrupted. "We've got to get out of here. You guys hold down the fort and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He gave the others a smirk as he and Starfire headed out for the night.

**_Vale_**


End file.
